One Twisted Year
by MonkeysAteTheTwins
Summary: Ginny, Harry, Hermione...and some others are keeping journals or diaries. But when you combine reading all their thoughts, watching them screw up, build relationships,and snog, you get one twisted year.HG RHr..then BH things change a lot
1. Intro to Older Bro

Summery; Ginny, Harry, Hermione...and some others are keeping journals - diaries. But when you combine reading all their thoughts, watching them screw up, chat online, and snog, you get one twisted year. (Not so great at summaries) HG RHr with a twist later

Disclaimer: not mine never has never will be, except for plot...so there

A/N HG RHr, but with a twist later

Chapter one: Intro to older bro  
---------  
_The Journal of Ginny Weasley_

_  
Tuesday July 17th 2005 9:20am_

_  
Well here is my first official entry._

_  
So...what do I say?_

_  
Ok well I'll start with this;_

_  
Today I got a IWCD its this little rectangle that looks like a muggle palm pilot, excepts its magical it has a screen you write on with a little plastic stick and you can talk to other wizards on it. Its really cool Hermione told me about it and ever since I've wanted one, and I finally got it! Its used but it works! Hermione's going to show me how to use it I'm so excited...hey that's Hermione's voice! I'll write later_

_**Random phrase; funny…a jar of olives found Hermione**_

**_In a bar, Drinking Mt. Dews, She had 7 and was out of it._**

_Tuesday 7-17-05 10:00am_

_  
Ok So Hermione's here now, and she's going to stay in my room as usual, and she just showed me the IWCD thing, which I found out stands for Instant Wizarding Communication Device,_

_  
But anyway, she made me a key name, which is some, made up thing that people can type in and talk to you at. Mine's Onfire4u... Hermione made it up, it means On fire for you or something odd like that. But the cool thing is she and Harry both have it so I can talk to them all the time!  
Whoa someone just said Harry's name, so must investigate...write again later._

_**Random phrase; I find Snape quite tempting, he's just so**_

_**Darn cheesy. Unfortunately Ron ate the Pizza first and**_

_**Got the better of me.**_

_-Ginny_

-----------

Ginny got up off the couch where she was sitting and walked into the kitchen, where the rest of  
her family and Hermione were talking and eating eggs and bacon. "Hey guys, whatcha talkin about?" Ginny asked, "Ron, Owled Harry, and he's coming Friday!" Hermione said excitedly. "Cool..." Ginny said grabbing some bacon. 'Sweet! Harry's coming, Harry's coming!' Ginny thought, wanting to dance around the room. She refrained herself though; on the inside she was ecstatic.

After Harry fought Voldermort in his sixth year, and finally beat him, Ginny had been hoping that  
Harry would finally give her a chance. No matter how much she denied it she was totally  
still in love with Harry. And She prayed that this was the year when he finally noticed her, as  
more then just Ron's little sister. 'Hmmm, maybe I'll get on IWCD and see if Harry will talk to me...' she thought has she left and went over to the desk in the corner where she left it in the den. She turned it on with two taps of her wand and said _owerpay_, and wrote her key name on the screen.

"_Hey Harry, its Ginny" _Ginny said  
_"_**Hey...Ginny who?" **Harry asked,  
_"Ginny Weasley, Hermione made me a key name!" _Ginny said happily  
_"_**Oh! Hey Ginny! What's up?" **Harry said and smiled  
_"Not much, just heard you were coming Friday...can't wait to have us all back together again!" _she said,  
_"_**Yeah me 2, it'll b great 2 see ya'll again. What do you wanna do when I get there? ;-) ;-) lol jk" **he replied  
_"huh? Whats lol? And jk?" _she asked confused  
_"_**Oh that's right I forgot, you don't really know much about IWC...lol is laughing out loud, and jk is just kidding" **he explained  
_"gotcha! lol...haha what do I want to do? Hmm I could think of a few naughty  
things...nah! lol" _Ginny said laughing  
_"_**lol you sure about that? I probably wouldn't mind. :-D" **Harry said  
_"really now?" _she asked  
_"_**Yeah sure" **He said  
_"_**wow this is so wrong! lol your Ron's sister!"**  
_"_**Ginny? You still there?"**

Ginny stared at the screen. She was so confused, first he was flirting with her and saying he  
wouldn't mind "doing things" with her, then he threw out the worst thing possible "wow this is so  
wrong!" ouch that hurt, "lol your Ron's sister!" and the line that haunted her for all her  
years at Hogwarts. All the guys were afraid of Ron's wrath, and avoided going out with her  
because of her stupid over protective brothers. Ginny looked back at her conversation with Harry and realized he was still writing to her

"**GINNY!" **Harry shouted  
_"_**HELLO! GINNY! What happened? You ok? Where'd you go!"**  
_"Yeah I'm still here, sorry I sorta spaced out" _Ginny tried to explain,  
_"_**thank GOD! I was worried you died or something" **Harry said relived  
_"lol no, so how's it goin over there?" _she said sorta laughing  
_"_**Oh nm, I bought an IWCD...that's how I'm even writing, it's pretty cool, and since its magic we can use it at Hogwarts!" **he said excitedly  
_"Oh cool! Then we can write there when were in our dorms, Dad said I could take it with me as long as I'm careful!" _Ginny replied  
_"_**Oh sweet! Hogwarts is gonna be so awesome this year!" **he smiled  
_"Yeah! Oh I have to go my mom wants me for something" _Ginny said disappointed,  
_"_**Oh ok, well get on later, and we can talk again!" **Harry sighed  
_"Ok, talk to you later then bye!" _She said  
_"_**Yeah ttyl, bye!" **he replied

She tapped the screen so that it went blank, but saved the notes, so she could read it again later. And went back in the kitchen where her mom was waiting. "Ginny dear, could you clear the table and help me wash the dishes?" "Of course mom" she replied, she went over to the table and began stacking plates and silverware. "So...what were you doing on the computer?" her mom asked, "oh just writing to Harry, with the IWC thing Hermione set up for me." she said, "hmmm" her mom said disapprovingly "I'm still a bit iffy about this whole IWC thing...are you sure its safe?" Ginny rolled her eyes as she put the plates in the sink and said, "Mom I only have two people to talk to; Hermione and Harry, I think that's pretty safe. And besides its magic." Ginny gathered up the cups and brought them over to the sink as well, and started washing everything her mom hadn't got to yet.

Ten minutes later after listening to her mom go on and on about when 'Harry came having him and Ron denome the garden' and washing a lot of dishes. Ginny finished, and left the room. She glanced over at the IWCD then grabbed her journal off the couch and went up to her room.

-------------

_Hermione Granger's Diary_

_  
Tuesday 7-17-05 11:30am  
Dear Diary,_

_  
Well I'm here at the burrow! I was so excited about coming, and now I'm here. I showed Ginny how to use her new IWCD, ate breakfast with the rest of the Weasley's while Ginny wrote to Harry. She just finished telling me about it, and is now writing in her journal as well. Ok diary, something just happened. And its good! I think. Well I'm not going to tell you, cause I don't wanna jinx it. And really there's nothing you can do about it. So stop looking at me like that._

_  
I said stop!_

_  
Stop!_

_  
Stop! Stop!_

_  
Stop! Stop! Stop!_

_  
Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!_

_  
Erg you're so annoying! I guess I'll tell you. But you can't laugh! Promise me...oh wait you can't.  
I think I'm going crazy talking to a diary like it can talk back. But anyway here it is;_

_I can't say it!_

_Ok here goes_

_Ron..._

_asked me out. And I said yes.  
I'm actually really happy about it! I've fancied him for ages and it really took him long enough  
to realize it. I mean 6 years. 6 bloody long years. Oops excuse my language. But I mean I was sure he's liked me forever to, well anyway we were sitting in his room, talking and then he got all  
quiet, and I was like "Ron?" and he said "Hermione, I've been doin a lot of thinking...and don't  
say it!" I shut my mouth, and covered up a snigger with a fake cough, and he went on "well I've  
liked you for ages, and I don't know how you feel about me, and I really don't know what you'll  
say and I've been so scared that you'd say no, so I haven't bothered to say anything. And I  
really think it would work out, but it depends on what you want..." he wassaying all this  
really fast. And then it hit me.  
Like...like cold water in the face early in the morning. Ron was asking me out. "Ron..." he kept talking "Ron!" still talking, there was only one thing I could think of, so I did it. I leaned forward and kissed him. I kissed Ron. It was amazing, like fireworks, or a cool glass a lemonade on a hot day, or like the smell of an old book opened for the first time in years. It was incredible, and when I pulled back I simply said "yes." and Ron got this goofy look on his face. And we kissed again, then Ginny came running past, and I decide to go talk to her, cause she looked totally confused. So here I am. Oh Ginny's talking now. Hold on._

_----------_

"What are you all smiley about?" she asked Hermione with a knowing smirk. Hermione grinned wider and then told her the whole story, "AWWW Hermione I'm so happy for you! It's about time the two of you got together!" she said laughing slightly. "Yeah I know, I just hope we stay together…" Hermione said with a slightly distant look on her face, "don't worry! Ya'll are great for each other, there's no chance that it could go wrong!" Ginny said reassuringly. They shared a wide smile and both turned back to the journals.

_----------_

_Harry's Journal_

_Tuesday 7-17-05 12:05pm_

_I'm sitting in front of my IWCD on its stand looking up every ten seconds hoping Ginny will come back and ignoring everyone else, so far Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Katie bell and Justin flench-fletchly have all wrote to me. Haven't replied to any of them. I can't believe what I said to Ginny. I know she was kinda annoyed by me bringing up Ron, I mean why else would she "space out" like that. I guess I should give you a little hint in why I care. I'm in love with Ginny Weasley. Totally deep, crazy, roller coaster, head over heels in love with her. I have been for two years. How do I know this? Well the twisting knots in my stomach every time I saw her with that Michael guy (After I was over cho that is). Now I never stop thinking about her, I dream about her, I even maste-- never mind! But I don't know what to do when I get to the burrow. I mean, should I ask her out, or just casually flirt with her? Or should I be all mysterious men in blackish and make her fall for me with my charm and wittyness-ess...thing._

_-----------_

Harry glanced at the screen of his IWCD, and saw that Hermione had wrote a message.

"_**Hey Harry, Ginny told me what happened, you really shouldn't have said that." **_Hermione greeted_**  
**"_**I know. Sigh sometimes my hands get the better of me" **Harry answered_**  
**"**lol well what are you gonna do?" **_she asked_**  
**"_**Idk I really don't, any suggestions?" **he questioned back_**  
**"**Well for starters, you should probably apologize; I think the part about "wow this is so wrong!" kinda hurt her feelings. And then try being like a supportive friend before, going into all the romance stuff." **_She advised_**  
**"_**Yeah, I guess that sounds better then everything I've thought of so far. Anyway, how've you been?" **Harry said changing the subject_**  
**"**Erm..". **_she said_**  
**"_**tell me. Now." **He demanded_**  
**"**lol well...Ron finally asked me out!" **_Hermione said excitedly_**  
**"_**That's awesome Hermione! When did this happen?" **he asked_**  
**"**Well its 12:30 now so around...11:00 I think...oh and I kissed him!" **_she said_**  
**"_**lol you sly dog you! lol that's so great Hermione!" **wrote harry_**  
**"_**I just hope I'm as lucky with Ginny...sigh" _  
_**_"**don't worry Harry; I'm sure it'll work out" **_Hermione said reassuringly_**   
**"_**but how do you know? I've been in love with this girl for years! And I still can't even tell her how I feel. Maybe I'll just jump off a building yelling I love you Ginny! And then she'll know" **Harry said defeated_**  
**"**don't be stupid, that wouldn't solve anything cause when she tells you she loves you back you'll be dead." **_Hermione said consolingly_**   
**"_**That's true...but what if she doesn't love me back?" **he asked_**  
**"**Once again don't be stupid! I'm positive she" **_Hermione cut off_**  
**"_**she what?"  
**_"_**She what Hermione!" **Harry said_**  
**"**H/o Ginny's over here...I'm trying to hide this why she talks to Ron for a sec." **_She said_**  
**"_**oh!" **Harry replied and sat back

_--------_

_Well I hope ginny didn't see any of that that would be kinda awkward. Man I'm so glad I have such a great friend like Hermione. I've always been able to tell her anything; she's the only one who knows about my feelings for ginny, I can't tell Ron even if he's my best friend, cause he would totally flip out. Wait Hermione's writing again I'll write later.  
---------  
"**Ok Ginny left...then I got a little sidetracked with r--  
nvm lol" **_Hermione wrote_**  
**"_**hahahaahahahaha" **he laughed** _  
_**_"_**man I can't wait to be back at the burrow and see ya'll again, even if its only been a few months" **harry said sadly/excitedly_**  
**"**yeah I know! I was so excited when I got here, I can't wait till Friday! But since I have to I might as well fill my time with...other things lol jk!  
But really" **_Hermione replied_**  
**"_**lol that's so funny! Altho it'll take me awhile to get used to ya'll being...well together" **Harry said_**  
**"**yeah, ooo I have to go, its lunchtime!" **_Hermione said,_**  
**"_**Ah how I miss Mrs. Weasley's cooking...k well ttyl" **he answered,_**  
**"**ditto, bye!"  
**"_**Bye!" **He said

_---------_

Harry sighed to himself, he really couldn't wait for Friday to come, or for ginny to write again  
so they could talk and he could apologize. Harry decided that he was hungry so he went downstairs to the kitchen, Aunt petunia, uncle Vernon, and Dudley went out to lunch every Tuesday afternoon so he had the house to himself. He opened the fridge, and moved some stuff around looking for anything that Aunt petunia wouldn't miss, he settled for a bowl of grapes and decided to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and a handful of pretzels. He put it all on a plate and popped open a can of soda and headed back upstairs.

_---------_

_Tuesday 7-17-05 1:13pm_

_So back to my journal...um excuse the strawberry jelly stain.  
Lets see I really don't know what else to write...this sandwich is really good though...yum.  
Ok I'm in love with ginny what should I do when I see her? Any suggestions? Ah didn't think so.  
You suck, I'm never writing in you again.  
Ever.  
Cause you won't help.  
So there.  
Grrrr.  
wow I'm seriously losing it...I really need to talk to ginny!_

_-Harry_

_----------_

A/N ok well this is my first real fanfic story so please go easy on me, I know there are a lot of  
other journal fics, but I had an idea and went with it. Ok Review please!  
mOnKeYsAtEtHeTwInS


	2. I must be sick

Chapter two; I Must Be Sick

-----------

Bill and Charlie were sitting in a pub, in Egypt drinking firewiskeys and just catching up on the year or so since they had last seen each other. After a pretty long sip Bill said, "So let me get this straight, you eloped with Katrina, after meeting while taming a Chinese Fireball, going out for a coffee, and out to dinner the next night?"

"Attempting to tame" Charlie said, "and basically yeah that's right." Bill took another long swig and wiped his forehead with a shaky hand. "You realize mums gonna kill you, right?" Charlie's eyes widened and said, "Oh damn! I totally forgot about mom!" he kept muttering things under his breath, that sounded a lot like "dammit" and "bloody hell I'm gonna die" Bill polished of the rest of his drink, at the same time as Charlie and they both hopped up…and Bill said "In the morning we leave, agreed?" "Agreed." Charlie said nodding, and they both walked slightly unsteadily towards the door, "wait just a mo," Charlie said turning on his heel and buying another drink, then proceeding after is brother. "Damn this is bad!" he said still muttering half coherent things.

--------------

Ginny opened her eyes slightly, startled by a low thump, _'what the…._' She thought sleepily as she peered into the darkness of her room. And then she saw where the noise came from, Ron was kneeling beside Hermione's bed, and they were whispering. Hermione sat up quickly and Ron took her hand and they tiptoed out of the room. Ginny smirked, and rolled over deciding Hermione would just tell her in the morning, and fell back to sleep instantly.

------

"C'mon" Ron said softly as he led Hermione down the stairs, 'Oh my Gosh.' Hermione thought, 'This is so cool!' Ron had come up to her room, lightly shook her a wake and asked her to go on a walk with him, she agreed and now they were descending the stairs as quietly has possible avoiding the ones that squeaked by habit. They reached the back door just as the Grandfather clock in the front hall, struck midnight. Hermione giggled silently as Ron opened the door, and turned to face her, taking both her hands in his, and leading her backwards out the door and into the warm summer air. "This is pretty romantic Ron." Hermione commented hoping he wouldn't say something stupid, and ruin the moment. "I hoped you'd think so," he said smoothly as they walked through the garden and down towards a small lake down a hill from their house.

"Wow. Look at the moon, it's so beautiful." Hermione said slightly awed by how big it appeared that night. And for some reason she couldn't stop herself from thinking of Lupin, but she quickly pushed the thought away as Ron answered. "Yeah it is. Hermione…" he paused turning to her and taking a deep breath "I…I lo-" but he was interrupted by a bang,

And Mrs. Weasley's voice shouting, "RON! HERMIONE! Are you out here?" Ron let out a long breath, "mum." He muttered, "Yes Mrs. Weasley were out here!" Hermione called up to her. "Oh thank God!" she said walking hurriedly towards them, in her nightgown and slippers. "I was so worried when I found you gone…Oh sorry dears did I interrupt something?" she said frowning slightly, "Oh no, we were just taking a walk." Hermione replied,

'_A walk where Ron was just about to tell me he loved me.'_ Hermione thought irritably _'wait that's what he was going to say right? Lets see what else could lo- be…I long…I log…or could that have been a 'u' sound? He lusts? Great now my boyfriend lusts after a long shag with a log. Just bloody great.'_ Hermione thought sulking a bit._ 'Dammit mum! She just has to come out right when I'm about to tell Hermione about my feelings for her, what's she going to think now! Bloody hell I should have just spit it out. 'Hermione I love you.' There not that hard, Ron your such an idiot._' Ron thought mentally kicking himself.

Mrs. Weasley bustled them into the house seeing them both up to bed, all the while saying things like, "Don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you. Actually I do, I'd skin you both alive, shave your heads and kill you with a spoon for getting yourself in the situation, then but you all back together and smother you with kisses because I was so happy you were still alive. Oh my! Imagine your funeral, if I didn't put you back together, 'Oh I'm sorry I had to murder them, it's just that they made me so worried, really I wasn't quite done with them, but then Arthur found me, really I'm quite sorry. Oh and there's cake in the back' oh imagine the looks on their faces" Hermione giggled as Mrs. Weasley tucked her into bed, and as she turned to go, Ron winked, and Hermione blew him a kiss goodnight.

--------------

Ginny walked down the stairs with her journal, barley even half awake the next morning. She yawned and plopped down in a kitchen chair lightly dropping her journal in her lap. "Morning Ginny." Hermione said half cheerful, half sullen "Hey Hermione, what's up with you?" Ginny asked, "nothing I'm just exhausted, I stayed up thinking half the night." She said sighing deeply, "Oh, are you sure it wasn't because of a certain redhead boy?" Ginny questioned, winking noticeably.

"No." Hermione said uncomfortably, "Well it was part of the reason..." she admitted "We went on a walk around midnight but your mom found us, right when Ron was gonna tell me something that I think was pretty important, and I stayed up trying to figure out what!" "Ah. Oh speaking of, here he comes now." Hermione's head whipped around, as Ron walked in the kitchen in a pair of dark blue plaid pajama bottoms, He yawned widely and said "Ginny can you show me the IWC thing? I wanna talk to Harry." Not really seeing Hermione as he grabbed a piece of toast off a plate on the table, "um sure." Ginny answered getting up slowly and glancing at Hermione, she put her finger over her lips and gestured towards Ron. Ginny nodded showing she understood and walked over to the IWCD, Ron not far behind, yawning again.

---------------

Harry's eyes flew open, and he sat up panting slightly. He slowly looked down, his legs were twisted in his blankets, and his chest was covered with sweat, but the worst part was right below the belt, 'man, why do I keep having these dreams about Ginny! Yeah I like them, and really I wouldn't mind, but what if I wake up and Ron's standing over me, ready to kill me cause he knows exactly what's running through my head!' Harry groaned and fell back on to his pillow, his head flopping to one side. Neon Red blurry numbers were directly in his line of vision, and he sighed as he made them out, 10:59am. Harry reached over to his nightstand grabbing his glasses and climbing out of bed.

And walked over to his dresser and changed his boxers and pulled on a pair of blue basketball shorts. And then heading down stairs to get some food, Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen baking a cake, "Harry, we have company coming over in half an hour, so please make yourself scarce" she said rudely, "Yeah sure, just came down to eat something" Harry muttered only half caring if she heard. Just then Dudley's girlfriend, Daisy, came into the kitchen, she let out a shriek when she saw Harry, Dudley came rushing in, wrapping his arms around her saying "what? What's wrong dear?" Daisy pointed at Harry's naked chest, covering her eyes with the other hand and hissing "him." Dudley turned to Harry "YOU! What'd you do to my girlfriend?" he growled "Nothing." Harry said turning away with his plate, "just shag the little bunny that'll calm her down" and walked back up the stairs, lightly kicking the door shut with his foot.

Harry walked over to his desk setting down his plate and turning on his IWCD with his wand. While it flickered to life, he pulled his journal to him and opened to a clean page.

---------------

_Harry's Journal_

_Wednesday 7-18-05 11:10am_

_Well I had another one of "those" dreams about Ginny; gone deaf in one ear, suggested my cousin do the naughty with his slut of a girlfriend, who needs to go on diet, and buy some real clothes. Other then that I stayed up till 12 waiting for Ginny to write which she never did…_

------

Harry then glanced up at the screen absolutely no one was on.

------

_Great and now I discover I'm the only one at Hogwarts with no life._

_Ok I'm starting to depress myself I'll write later._

_-Harry_

------------------

Just as Harry finished writing his name, a window popped up on his screen, harry dropped his journal in a drawer took a large bite of one of the hotdogs he brought up and read the window;

Inloveandclueless has written you a message

"_Hey Harry its Ron (Weasley)" _Ron wrote,

"**Hey, sup?" **Harry replied.  
_"Nice name…well I tried to tell Hermione that I love her and…well my mom interrupted us and now I'm not sure if I wanna say it or not",_ Ron told harry frowning slightly,  
**"Thanks yours 2…why wouldn't you tell her now you do love her." **he said confused.  
_"Thanks…well I just don't want to jinx what we have; I mean it's so awesome! And she is an amazing kisser" _Ron said dreamily  
**"2much info!" **he replied laughing**  
"But I get what your saying, well then don't tell her yet, wait till we get to Hogwarts and ya'll have had plenty of "time" together" **Harry told Ron.  
_"Yeah ok Oh Ginny's here she says hi,"_ he said

Harry gulped and erased what he was about to say with his wand

"**Hey GINNY! (Can you get on Hermione's IWCD I wanna talk to you!)"**  
"_This is Ginny, sure I was gonna do that soon anyway" _Ginny told harry_  
_"**Sweet" **he replied  
_"Ok its me again, she shoved me right off the chair, so she could talk, ow my bum hurts"_ Ron said annoyed  
"**lol Well I really want to talk to giiny I've been wanting to since yesterday I kind of need to apologize" **harry said laughing**  
**"**Ginny" **  
"What'd you do?" Ron asked  
"**Nothing big, but I think she might have taken it weird" **he explained  
"Oh, good luck mate"  
"**Thanks" **Harry said sighing

Onfire4u is available to talk

"_Hey Harry_" Ginny said  
"**Hey, um I wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday, it wouldn't be wrong cause your Ron's sister. You are your own person and I'm sorry." **Harry said apologetically   
"_Wow, thanks harry your forgiven" _Ginny said smiling  
"**Cool"**

"_So up for a game of quidditch when you get here? Bill and Charlie are coming today, and Fred and George will be here Friday to"_ Ron said  
"**Yeah that'd be awesome!" **He said excitedly

"_So what's up? _Ginny asked  
"**Nm just daydreaming about you…lol jk" **harry replied  
"_Aw that's so sweet! (Wink, wink) so what exactly were you dreaming about, my cute personality? My adorable face? Or my perfect curves?" _she said flirtatiously  
"**All of the above and then some" **Harry said and smiled  
"_Really now" _asked Ginny.  
"**Yep!" **he said happily  
"_lol"_  
"**Lol" **They both laughed

"**Ron I am so bored, I cannot wait to come to the burrow!" **Harry said  
"_Ditto! I could really use another male in the house to back me up!"_ Ron replied  
"**lol, soon mate, soon" **  
"Haha" Ron laughed.

------------

"Bill?"  
"Yes Charlie?"  
"Do we really have to do this now?"  
"Now is better then later"  
"But..."  
"No."  
"But…"  
"NO!"  
"Why?"  
"Because."  
"Because is not an answer, my mommy told me so."  
"Only cause she couldn't think of anything else to say"  
"HEY! She's your mum to."  
"Besides the point."  
"What is the point?"  
"Um…Oh yeah we're going"  
"But…"  
"We've already had this conversation."  
"Fine."  
"On my count…."  
"Ok."  
"1…2…"  
"3!"

Charlie and Bill both apperated appearing at the burrow moments later, and after a deep breath walking through the kitchen door. They were attacked by boobs and red hair (their mother) "oh my boys!" "Mum…mum! We love you to now please stop suffocating us." Bill said laughing, their mom released them, and stepping back slightly, and began straightening their shirts and attacking their hair. Charlie laughed nervously and said "Mum I need to tell you something… it's pretty important" Mrs. Weasley looked at him suspiciously, but nodded and said "Ok dear" They walked out the door so they could have privacy.

Bill walked over to the table and sat down, with his family and Hermione as they ate lunch. There were choruses of "Hi Bill" around the table. Ginny was munching on a sandwich and writing in her journal, "whatcha writin' shortcake?" Bill asked, using his favorite nickname for Ginny. "Oh nothing, just stuff…" she said vaguely, moving her hand. 'Hmmm' he thought with disinterest, turning and talking to the others.

-------------

The journal of Ginny Weasley

_Wednesday 6-18-05 12:30pm_

_K well I talked to harry and he apologized! So were good, man it seems like Friday is such a long way away, I still can't believe it's only been a day, it feels like a week. I wonder if I should do something to make Harry notice me, like do something with my hair, or like dress really skanky or something, I don't think mom would like that 2 much! Ha! 'Ginny! What are you wearing? Nothing mom! That's my point! Go upstairs and change into something besides that pink scrunchie.' Lol that'd be great…_

_Bill and Charlie are here! It's been so long since I've seen them! Charlie went outside to talk to mum about something important, and Bill is sitting at the table with us talking. I can't wait till Friday woo! Hahahaahahahaha I feel so weird right now… Omg mums yelling must go…tell you all about it later._

_**Random phrase; I found a rouge Dr Thunder on the street, **_

_**And decided to take it home and Take care of it…but then **_

_**It ate my mum. I hated That Dr. Thunders dad…he made me **_

_**So mad. STUPID MT. LIGHTNING you haven't heard the **_

_**Last of SPINICH ALFREDO!**_

_-Ginny_

-------------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ELOPED!"  
"Mum calm down, it really isn't that big of a deal!"  
"CALM DOWN? I AM CALM!"  
"No your not, and really mum Katrina is a great woman, and I… I love her."  
"How can you stand there and tell your mother that your in love with a…a…GIRL you just met four days ago!"

"Charlie eloped?"  
"Who's Katrina?"  
"Four days ago?"

The Weasley's kitchen was pure chaos! Words shooting back and forth across the room like spider webs, and finally "SILENCE!" Bill shouted, instantly the talk quieted. "Now, to answer everyone's questions, yes Charlie eloped, he married Katrina four days ago, and we came here to tell mum. And after meeting Katrina myself, I will have to say she really is a nice _woman_ and even though his decision was hasty, we cannot condemn his mistakes because really I think he made the right choice - just to quickly." Bill said in Charlie's defense. Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Even though I don't agree, I guess I'll respect your decision since its already been made…but when will I get to meet this Katrina?"

Charlie smiled, and said, "Tomorrow. I told her I would owl her and tell when to come…speaking of which I'm going to go do that now!" he then proceeded to sprint out of the room, only coming back seconds later, "Can I borrow someone's owl?" he said sheepishly, "I left Catherine– my owl – back in Egypt…" Ron laughed, and volunteered Pig, his owl, and got up and left with Charlie. "I'm going to go write to Harry." Ginny said leaving to. Soon bill and Hermione were the only ones left in the kitchen.

"So…how have you been?" Charlie asked Hermione, turning to face her at the table, "Oh, well pretty good, how about you? You haven't eloped have you?" Hermione said giggling a little. Charlie chuckled, "No, no I haven't found that special someone yet." At this Hermione thought that he was eyeing her slightly _'whoa. Did he just…? No of course he didn't…well I'll just tell him about me and Ron just incase.'_

"So Bill did you hear that Ron asked me out?" Hermione said trying to hold the smile on her face, "Oh! Wow Hermione that's great!" "Yeah…"

'_Was that a hesitant 'yeah'? Could Hermione be regretting going out with Ron? Wait? Why should I care!'_ They both laughed awkwardly, then Hermione stood up suddenly, "I…I'm going to go find Ron." And she walked towards the door, trying desperately not to run away from Bill's soft gaze.

'_Why do I feel like this? This is wrong; I'm going out with Ron now. But how can someone's blue eyes drown me like that? I must be sick…or…or something.'_ Hermione thought to herself, as she climbed the stairs to the room she was sharing with Ginny. She shut the door softly behind her, and sat down on the edge of her bed, thoughts racing through her mind.

----------------

'_Wow that was weird… why was I staring at Hermione like that? And why did my heart drop down to my stomach when she said she was with Ron now? And her eyes how can anyone's eyes be that gentle, yet so intense at the same time…I must be sick.'_ Charlie determined "I'll just go get some fresh air," he said out loud, walking out into the garden and proceeding down to the lake. He sat down beside it and tried to think of Quidditch.

----------------

A/N well there's chapter 2, I hope I didn't rush all of that. Oh and there was the introduction to the twist I've mentioned twice. Um review cause really I am new at this and need to know about any spelling mistakes or something…or you can just tell me how much you love me and my story! Lol

-mOnKeYsAtEtHeTwInS


	3. Confused, Confusion and Harry

A/N Thanks for the reviews! oh and to person I shall not name, I did make up the IWCD so technically it is original...and thats not even the main focus of the story, so try to concentrate on the things that actually matter in the plot!

Disclaimer: not mine all JK Rowling's...except for the IWCD, and um plot...lol ok on to the story!

Chapter three; Confused, Confusion and Harry

-----------------

Hermione Granger's Diary 

_Thursday 7-19-05 7:30am_

_Well Ron and my relationship has been going great over the past two days, we seem to snog on a daily basis...and sometimes nightly…lol but I can't seem to push that conversation I had with Bill out of my head. I mean it's not like he likes me, and I certainly don't like him, but then I have all these crazy feelings when he looks at me, and his laugh sends shivers up my spine. But I don't like him, I really don't. I mean it. Oh bugger, he's 25 years old, that's 8 years older then, me so that means there's no way he would ever like me, or me him. So there that kills my worries. _

_Oh I wish it did. I won't lie to myself I think a tiny part of me…likes Bill, I mean he is so cool with his pony tail, and cool clothes, and the fact that he's older, and so, so loveable amongst the tough guy exterior. Oh I hope this never falls into Ron's hands. I would die, and so would my heart. I love Ron I really do. And yet I can't stop this feeling…bugger on it all!_

_-Confused Hermione_

--------------------

_The Journal of Ginny Weasley_

_Thursday 7-19-05 10:30 am_

_Hohum, that's how I would describe my life right now…if it wasn't the crazy roller coaster it's become. One of my older brothers eloped, and the other is making eyes at my best friend…then the other is dating said best friend, and Harry and I are flirting more then ever on IW! I am ecstatic about tomorrow, and I'm pretty excited about meeting Charlie's wife! She'll be here around 11:00, which is in about 15 mins. Harry's coming tomorrow Harry's coming tomorrow! I shall do a little dance in his honor! _

-------

Ginny hopped off her bed and started dancing around the room singing _Just The Girl _by The Click Five. When Charlie walked through the door. "Oh good you're alright…" He said grinning goofily "I thought someone was murdering you in here, from all the screaming" "Charlie get out!" Ginny yelled chucking her pillow at him; he laughed loudly shutting the door just in time, "ARRGGG!" Ginny screamed frustrated "there is no privacy around here!"

--------

Stupid brothers. I have way to many of them, I'm glad Fred and George aren't here yet, everything would be absolutely insane, compared to the mere crazy it is now. Sigh I really can't wait till term starts again, its my sixth year! Which is totally cool, cause I don't have to worry about OWL's or NEWT"s, although I can't wait to get my owl scores, so I know what classes I'll be taking this year…if I didn't wanna become an auror or a healer then I would totally drop potions. But since those are my choices at the moment its pretty important that I get into the NEWT potions class. Ooo I gotta go Katrina will be arriving soon. 

**Random phrase; A marshmallow ate his friend  
Lenny after dipping him in scalding hot chocolate.**

_-Ginny_

------------------

Ginny closed her journal and slipped it under her bed, where she sometimes kept it. And left her room - turning of the light and shutting her door - she went down stairs and into the kitchen and joined the rest of her family at the table. "She'll be here any second!" Charlie said happily, right after that there was a small 'pop' and then a knock on the door. Charlie jumped up throwing the door open, and embracing the woman in the doorway. They kissed passionately for a moment, and then Charlie pulled back and turned to face his family with a tremendous smile on his face. Wrapping his arm around her thin waist he said, "everyone I'd like you to meet my _wife_, Katrina!" She smiled shyly, "hello." Everyone stood up and crowded around her, offering congratulations, warm smiles and hellos.

Hermione looked on the scene holding back slightly and appraised the new member of the family, that she sometimes felt as her own. Katrina had long black hair that reached her small waist. She had a perfect coke bottle figure, without appearing to thin, she looked to be about 5' 6" and only reached Charlie's chin. But she stood tall, and confident, even if a little shyly. She had brilliant green eyes, not unlike Harry's…in fact she could be his older sister. Hermione gasped as this thought came to her. Her features were similar to those of Harry's and her eyes and hair were identical. It was probably just coincidence she was sure.

Hermione finally moved forward as the Weasley's calmed down, "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger…Ron's girlfriend" she added as Ron draped his arm around her shoulder, "Nice to meet you Hermione, I guess we should probably stick together, being the odd ones out." She said laughing, and giving Hermione a pretty smile, her white teeth gleaming in the light. Hermione smiled back and laughed nodding her head in agreement, "Although we will have one more tomorrow, Harry's coming!"

"Charlie told me about Harry he sounds really great!" Hermione liked Katrina already, she was sweet, and open, you would never guess that she was a dragon tamer, at first glance, but when you were up close, you could see her well-cut muscles that were strong, but soft in a way. Her Red tank top and black jean shorts, showed off her legs and arms in a pleasant non-slutty way.

-----------------

Ron kissed Hermione deeply as they sat outside by the lake, his hands pulling her into his lap. Hermione responded but not with the usual passion she usually held. She couldn't help but think of Bill, He had sat across from her at lunch and she felt his gaze on her when she talked to Ginny, Ron and Katrina. Ron had held her hand through most of lunch, and she sensed that Bill knew it, and was scrutinizing her and Ron. It was intimidating and thrilling. She couldn't help but think of his bright blue eyes, and the depth they held. And how every time she looked into them, he seemed to look into her head, heart and soul. Ron pulled away from Hermione a confused look on his freckly face, "what's wrong Hermione? You've been distant lately." "No…no nothings wrong I've just had a lot on mind lately is all." Hermione stood, and said 'she wasn't feeling up to a snog session', and asked if Ron 'would mind terribly if she just wrote in her diary for a little.' He smiled getting to his feet as well, "no that's ok Hermione, we can spend time together later." Hermione smiled gratefully; glad she had such an understanding boyfriend.

Hermione and Ron walked back up to the house, holding hands; Ron kissed Hermione before she climbed the stairs, and went into her room, she grabbed her diary and quill, leaving the room again she went further up the stairs before reaching the attic, where there was a window, with a ledge and a ladder. She climbed up it and onto the roof, to her sanctuary. Ginny had showed it to her in her 3rd year, and she came up there when she needed to think. Hermione sat down and leaned against the short wall running around the roof, where she could look down on the Weasley's yard. She saw Katrina and Charlie, sitting against a tree in a secluded section by the lake, Ginny and Ron were climbing onto their brooms, with a Quaffle going to practice for a bit.

---------

_Hermione Granger's diary _

_Thursday 7-19-05 3:30pm_

_Well I'm on the roof of the burrow, there really is an excellent view from up here…well anyway I was sitting by the lake, snogging with Ron, but I didn't feel the same, it felt like it wasn't enough. I really doubt I've gotten over Ron that fast but what else could it mean? Is it possible that I never actually loved Ron, but more of loved him like a brother? And then there's Bill. He makes me feel like Ron never did, he makes me feel special, like a woman. Which is odd cause the only time he's touched me is the two odd times we bumped in the hallway or kicked each other under the table by accident. So really he has done absolutely nothing to make me feel this way, except look at me. In that calculating way that he does. _

_I feel like I'm cheating on Ron, even thinking about Bill, maybe I should break it off with Ron and just try being single again, even if it's only been 3 days since we started going out. I feel terrible. And so confused, but at the same time, I feel_

-------

Hermione looked up from her journal startled by the sound of boots on the ladder. Bill's head appeared over the wall, and he climbed the rest of the way up, swinging his leg over and walking over to Hermione. "Hey, I didn't know you knew about this." Bill said, "yeah Ginny showed it to me 4 years ago. I think of it as my sanctuary among the madness of the Weasley household." She said smiling as Bill sat beside her leaning against the wall casually. "Hey! I take that as an insult!" Bill said pretending to be offended; Hermione pushed his shoulder gently, laughing. "You know what I mean!" "Yeah I do, I just like messing with you!" Bill said smiling at Hermione. They both fell silent after a moment, just sitting in companionable silence. Then Hermione spoke up, "Bill?"

"Yes?"

"Why have you been staring at me all the time? I mean, I've just noticed you look at me a lot…"

Bill sighed, "well I didn't think it would go unnoticed forever. Hermione, I know that I'm 25 and your 17, but I think…I think I fancy you."

Hermione looked taken aback at first, but her features softened and she said "well Bill, ever since our conversation the other day I find myself less willing to be with Ron. I instead find myself thinking about you, I've even written about you in my diary a few times. So I guess in a way I fancy you a bit to."

They both sighed simultaneously, "It really wouldn't work out between us would it?"

"No, even though I really like Ron, a part of me feels stronger for you, and wish's it could work."

"Well what do you say to just one kiss?" Bill asked hopefully

"On two conditions…Ron never finds out, and it doesn't happen again." She said smiling back.

Bill leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly against hers, and then applying more pressure has they became more passionate, soon they were completely lost in each other, as Bill pressed his body against hers. Hermione and Bill broke apart gasping, "Oh god, oh god, that got way out of control fast." Hermione said panicking slightly. Bill shushed her, and pulled her to her feet, "Hermione, its all right." Hermione took a deep breath, "Oh no it isn't, I just cheated on Ron! I am a horrible, horrible person."

Bill enveloped her in a comforting hug, "no you not, Hermione I'm sorry I asked you to kiss me, well no I'm not. But I'm sorry I kissed you when you're dating my younger brother. I promise you it won't happen again…unless things change." Hermione hugged Bill tightly and then pulled back, she straightened herself up and picked her diary off the ground where she had left it, and smiled at Bill, "I don't know what to say, but I really do know that I like you, and this has all meant a lot to me, even though nothing can come of it." Bill smiled sadly, as he watched Hermione descend the ladder and climb back in the window. He sat down heavily _'what have I done? Kissing her was so stupid! Now its just gonna make me want…well more, I've betrayed my little brother, and I've crossed a line from friendship, into no where, and strangely I have no desire to move back even if I could.' _

----------------------

That night Hermione and Bill both lay awake in their beds, thoughts running through their minds;

'_I can't stop thinking about him, and I know this is so wrong! But part of me wants this, and the other knows I can't have it. I keep thinking the same thing over and over, but as hard as I try to push these thoughts away, the faster they come back. AHHHHH' _Hermione's brain was on over drive, the only time she thought this hard was before exams, and this sure felt like a test to her; a test of loyalty, love and passion. And she had a feeling; for once she wasn't going to pass.

'_This feels so wrong yet so right! Hermione is so beautiful, smart, and perfect, and no matter what I do, I know deep down I love her. Which is just Ironic…me coming for Charlie, because he fell in love and made a mistake, and here I am falling in love myself. But how can anyone not fall for her, She has brains, she's pretty, and oh god that body! Her curves so ravishing, her skin so smooth, her perfect legs and- god I need a shower!' _Bill got out of bed and practically ran into his bathroom. He couldn't let this happen, he couldn't do this to himself or Hermione. He turned the water on and undressed, stepping into the shower. A split second before he turned the water to cold, he changed his mind. And decided to go along with what his body wanted. Giving into his needs, which at the moment seemed greater, then his loyalties to Ron.

----------------------

Harry hit the snooze button on his alarm for the second time, and finally opened his eyes. He reached over to his nightstand for his glasses, his hand bumping into a picture, Harry pulled his glasses on, and peered down at the frame he almost knocked over; it was a picture of him, Ron and Hermione. The picture had been taken last year in Hogsmeade, Hermione was standing between him and Ron, and they all had their arms thrown over each others shoulders, practically falling over from laughter. Harry smiled, as he remembered that day, then suddenly something clicked! Today was Friday he was going to the burrow! And he set his alarm so he'd get up and have time to pack! Harry jumped out of bed and ran to his dresser, pulling on a pair of jean shorts, and a Linkin park t-shirt, one of his favorite muggle bands. Harry then proceeded down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Harry, your up early" His aunt said, peering at him suspiciously, "Yeah." Harry said bluntly, "I'm going to Ron's today." Aunt petunia's eyes opened wide, "They aren't coming here to get you are they? Are they?" Harry bit back a laugh, as his aunt practically burst into hysterical tears, "well I reckon Ron might, yeah." And he stuck two poptarts into the toaster. The toaster binged and his poptarts popped up. He pulled them out dropping them gently on a plate, and walking back up to his room. An owl was perched on his windowsill tapping on it impatiently, with its beak. Harry opened the window and as the owl flew in, it dropped a letter at his feet. He bent down and picked it up, and walked to his bed, crossing one leg in front of him as he sat, letting the other hang over the edge of his bed. He picked up one of the poptarts, taking a bite as he opened his letter, he immediately recognized Ron's untidy scrawl, as he began to read;

_Harry,_

_I'm so excited! I can't wait for us all to be together again, Hermione and Ginny our behind me, they say hi. But anyway, dad said me and Hermione could apparate over to pick you up around noon if that's all right with you. Use Bill's owl to reply back, see you soon mate!_

_-Ron (and Hermione and Ginny)_

Harry smiled and walked over to his desk, pulling a piece of parchment towards him, and picking up his quill. He wrote a quick reply saying that noon was good for him, and tied the note to the owl's leg, sending off back to the burrow. Harry finished his poptarts, and looking at the clock, saw that it was 9:30 already and began to gather up, all his schoolbooks and supplies. Actually packing them into his trunk for once. Around 11:00 he had all his clothes, and things packed, and was getting Hedwigs cage together. Harry then went back down stairs for lunch and awaited the arrival of his friends.

------------------

"HERMIONE!" Ron called up the stairs, where he stood impatiently waiting for Hermione to come down, so they could go. "I'm coming!" Hermione called back down, and she rushed out of Ginny's room slipping a flip-flop on her foot. She ran down the stairs, coming to a halt right in front of Ron, "I'm ready!" She said smiling up at him, Ron laughed, and the stepped into the kitchen. Saying goodbye to their family and said they'd be back in a bit. Ron and Hermione stepped back from Mrs. Weasley's giant hug. They waved goodbye and apparated to Harry's.

---------

There were two simultaneous cracks, and two teenagers appeared in the Dursley's living room. A boy wearing a brown Relient K t-shirt and khaki cargo shorts, his bright red hair contrasting with the brown, he stood next to a curly haired girl, who was wearing black jean shorts and a black and pink striped tank top.

Harry stuck his head around the kitchen door, and grinned, "Ron! Hermione!" He said, and Hermione ran over to him throwing her arms around him, "Harry! I missed you!" Harry laughed and greeted Ron, and after a couple more hugs, the three went upstairs to collect Harry's trunk, Hermione picked up Hedwigs cage, and Harry gathered his IWCD and Journal up, stashing them in the over large back pockets of his jeans. And helped Ron carry his trunk down the stairs, and back into the living room.

"Well I won't be seeing you!" Harry said brightly, "Since this is my last year at Hogwarts I can move out…well I suppose I will be back to collect the rest of my belongings, but I'll choose a time when your out!" He said, and he, Ron and Hermione apparated back to the burrow.

-------------------

A/N well this chapter is shorter then the last two, but I thought this was a good place to end it.


	4. Hello

A/n well hello all! Thank you for your reviews, I hope you enjoy this short but still enjoyable chapter! Love you and enjoy!

Disclaimer: haha yeah right, like I could write 6 books, and make them that good. Got to be kidding me! I can barley write 4 chapters…anyway here you go!

Chapter four: Hello

------------

There was a loud 'pop', and Ginny - who had just woken up and walked into the kitchen - screamed, "Wow its good to see you too Gin!" Harry said smiling; Ginny smiled and ran over to harry giving him a big hug,

"Harry!" Ginny said, then her eyes widened and she stepped back quickly, "er…sorry" she said awkwardly, Harry rubbed the back of his neck, and looked at his shoes. Ron and Hermione snickered as they watched their friends – who obviously liked each other – stand there staring at random objects in the room like it was the queen herself!

"Er…" Harry said, "Well it's good to see you again Gin." He finally looked up, and they locked eyes, and smiled at each other. And suddenly it was back to normal and all most all of the awkwardness was gone. Ron and Hermione joined into the conversation, and they all walked into the living room,

"Hey Gin, I love your outfit" Harry said smiling cheekily, Ginny looked down and blushed, realizing she was still in her pajama's, after just waking up because she stayed up half the night, to excited to go to sleep because harry was coming.

"Shut-up…" she said, lightly hitting him on the arm and everyone laughed. Ginny excused herself and went upstairs, to put on a change of clothes. Just then George and Fred appeared at the kitchen door

"Harry, Ron, Hermione." One of them said, they weren't sure which,

"You miss us?" The other asked smiling cheekily, Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed, and went over and hugged the twins talking, and catching up.

"As much as we love you guys," George said

"We best be going," finished Fred,

"To find mum"

"And dad."

"See you in a bit!" They said in unison, and walked off.

"Well it was great seeing them again!" Hermione said happily, and They all began to chat among themselves again.

"Oh Harry you got to meet Katrina, she's really cool!" Ron said excitedly, Harry looked at Ron, thoroughly confused,

"Who's Katrina?" He asked looking between Ron and Hermione clearly he was missing something.

"That would be me." Said a female voice behind him, Harry spun around and caught the quaffle Charlie threw at him,

"So guys ready to play some quidditch?" Charlie said smiling,

"ALRIGHT!" Ron said Excitedly, Harry didn't reply he was to busy staring at Katrina, and she at him. It was like staring into a female mirror Katrina was his twin. Except Katrina was older, and had longer hair. But they were almost completely identical other then that. Harry walked slowly towards her; at the same time she was approaching him, they stopped about a foot apart.

"So you're Harry." She said a little breathlessly,

"Yeah." Harry said nodding, "and you're Katrina."

"Yeah." She said, and they both stared some more. The others were all watching the transaction with stunned looks on their faces, except Hermione. Even Ginny who had just come down the stairs stopped and gaped.

"Whoa." She said, Harry turned towards her, and his mouth fell open again. Ginny was wearing a black halter-top, and a pair of denim shorts. As plain as her outfit was, it was stunning to Harry.

He repeated Ginny, "whoa."

Bill walked through the back door just then and he surveyed the scene before him. Ron, Charlie, and Ginny were all openly staring at Harry and Katrina who were standing in the center of the room. Katrina was staring at Harry and Harry at Ginny, while passing quick glances back at Katrina. Hermione just stood by with an amused look on her face, so she _was_ the only one who noticed the similarities before they were standing right next to each other.

Bill really couldn't help it; he burst out laughing it really was just too funny.

"What?" Ron said slightly annoyed, Bill slowly calmed down, after about three minutes.

"Well you'll are all just standing there gaping like fish, I mean really think about! It was pretty funny looking!" He said chuckling some more. Charlie rolled his eyes,

"Well it's not like we just decided today we would stare for a couple of minutes for no reason. I mean have you taken a good look at Harry and Katrina?" He asked, and so Bill did, and well his mouth involuntarily fell open as well.

"Bloody hell."

"Uh-huh." Ginny said nodding slowly,

"Ok! We get the point!" Hermione said, finally tired of all the staring. "Harry you look like Katrina, Katrina you look like Harry. Ok now we can move on!" She said exasperated. Harry blushed; he looked away from Ginny and said,

"So weren't we going to play quidditch?" everyone seemed to come back to life and there was nodding and 'yeah's around the room, and they went in various directions to collect their gear and brooms.

-------------------

_The Journal of Ginny Weasley_

_Friday 7-20-05 12:20 pm_

_Wow. That's all I can say at the moment. Wow. _

_Would you like me to explain? _

_Thought so._

_Well…_

_Ok starting at the beginning; I stayed up till 3 in the morning dancing around wildly to music in my room, because I was v. excited about harry coming. So I didn't wake up until about 12:13. Yep 12:13 is exactly when I got up…well anyway I came down stairs momentarily forgetting why I was up so late, and only really caring what I could eat for breakfast. And then harry appears out of nowhere making me scream, and then I hug him and then it gets all quite and awkward. _

_And of course Ron and Hermione don't help much…they just stand there laughing the whole time. But anyway after that bit, I decided to get dressed after everyone laughed at my monkey pajama's which by the way are very cute! And so I left and went up stairs, and put on the very sexy outfit I picked out the night before, and came back down. _

_So there I am standing on the stairs and gaping and when I say this it's not because harry is so extra sexy, but because he, and Charlie's wife – Katrina – are identical. And I seriously mean identical, except for the fact that well harry is void boobs, and Katrina definitely doesn't have-ahem, well you know. So basically everyone's staring at them, and then I didn't realize till now but Harry was staring at me and looking at Katrina every now and then. But he was definitely staring. _

_At me. _

_Harry was staring at me. _

_Are you getting this?_

_So at the moment I am an extremely happy person…_

_Oh and this happy person must go! I'm supposed to be getting my quidditch stuff, so I should go down stairs now…I just wanted to be able to tell you this very useful piece of information._

_Ok so it's not all that useful but you get the picture! Ok buh-bye now!_

_(No random phrase today 2 busy)_

_-Ginny_

--------------------

"Sorry guys! I couldn't find my glove!" Ginny lied as she came careening down the stairs, she skidded to a stop, and somehow managed to run into…none other but harry.

"Oof!" Harry grunted,

"Oops sorry Harry!" Ginny said, quickly stepping back, harry rubbed his chest, where she collided with him,

"S'ok Gin. So you ready to go?" Harry asked, blushing slightly at the contact.

"Er yeah…lets go then." They all headed outside and Bill and Charlie were captains, Bill got Harry since Charlie was already seeker, and Charlie picked Katrina of course, she played keeper or chaser. Then Bill got Ginny and Fred, Charlie picked Ron, and George. And Hermione who was decidedly afraid of heights played ref/score keeper.

And so the game commenced…considering they didn't have enough people to play full teams, they made due without beaters or bludgers, and each team had, two chasers (Ginny-Fred, Katrina-George), a keeper (Ron, Bill) and a seeker (Charlie, Harry).

Hermione tossed the quaffle up into the air, and threw her arms over her head and ran out of the way with a 'squeak', Ginny immediately swooped down on the quaffle and headed towards Ron's goal. George came at her, and she quickly rolled away from him tossing the quaffle to Fred. Katrina snatched the ball out of Fred's hands and turned towards Bill, and shot off. Ginny, being a very good, and fast chaser, quickly caught her, and came up from beneath her, and took the quaffle to the other end scoring the first goal of the game.

The game continued in a similar manner, and the score was 50-40 with Charlie's team leading. It was anyone's game at the moment, until Charlie caught sight of the snitch, he sped off towards a group of tree's not far off, Harry not far behind. Soon Harry having the better broom, and being the smaller of the two was able to gain on Charlie quickly. They were neck and neck, and then the Snitch dove down away from the two seekers, they followed after heading straight for the ground leveling out slightly as once again the snitch zoomed away.

Harry laid his body flat on his broom and sped up as best he could, arm outstretched as he gained on the snitch, Charlie began to fall behind more and more. And then Harry putting on a last burst of speed caught the snitch in his outstretched hand, doing a one-eighty stopping in mid-air right before he crashed into the side of a tree.

Bill, Ginny, and Fred attacked Harry, once they all landed, term hadn't even started and Harry had won them a game! After their cheers died away Mrs. Weasley called them all in to help her prepare dinner. They all dutifully trooped inside and changed out of their gear and put their brooms in the shed, and washed up before heading into the kitchen to get their orders from Mrs. Weasley.

----------------

A/N Well this was sorta a filler chapter. I was going to make it at least 2 pages longer, but with school, and stuff it got kind of hard to write and I really didn't want to make you wait forever!


	5. Barbie falls

A/n I am so sorry I haven't updated in like a bazillion years, but I have one good excuse and one suckish one. My Microsoft word has been acting up and like freezing and stuff and I had to write the beginning again cause I lost it, and hand write other parts cause I couldn't copy and save it. (in fact I just had to copy all of this down and type it on here) I almost lost it again but luckily I managed to put it into an email and send it to myself lol. Then like I had to write most of this Chapter on my xanga site so it wouldn't disappear. My other excuse, is that I like to read fan fiction a little more then I like to write, and so I ended up reading like a ton and hardly writing at all...so yeah...haha oh and the titles not exactly what it sounds like (but that would be totally awesome! death to Barbie!) lol. Oh and thanks for the review they are so lovely, you each get a brownie, oh and sugarpixies gets 2 for pointing out my accidental mistake that I shall eventually fix...thank you! Oh and only a couple parts follow HBP (half blood prince...I didn't know what that meant for the longest time!) most doesn't though...like; Snape's not evil (well for the most part), Dumbledore's not dead, and the Harry/Ginny bit hasn't happened yet...I think that's all...

Disclaimer: Don't own HP and um yeah the plot is my idea...and so is this wild cherry Pepsi, but the rest is JKR's ok on with the thing!

Chapter five: Barbie falls

The next week passed as usual at the burrow there was more quidditch games, pranks, flirting, forbidden glances, smiles, kissing, fun, journal entries, hugs, and for some reason unknown to poor confused Hermione the twins were now winking at her, and teasing her…well more then usual. And of course Mrs. Weasley yelled at Fred and George for causing trouble; her favorite lecture was on how "they were now 19 and needed to act like grown men, and not silly little children anymore." Harry and Ron new it by heart, and would recite it silently with her, giving the girls a good laugh.

---------

Ginny sat up in bed, and smiled happily, today was going to be a great day. She grabbed her journal and a quill and began to write.

---

_The journal of Ginny Weasley_

_Friday July 30th 9:20 am_

_Ok guess what today is! Go on guess!_

_Ok fine I'll tell you…_

_stupid thing won't play along, don't know why I bother…. whoa!I think I'm goingcrazy talking to my journal…anyway today is…**dramatic music** HARRY'S BIRTHDAY!_

_Yep that's right! I'm so excited, I got him a totally awesome present, but I'm not going to say what, cause I don't want to jinx it. Ooo got to go I'm getting hungry and I really need a shower…_

_Toodles!_

_-Ginny_

----------

Ginny threw her covers off quickly, and swung her legs over the side of her bed. Standing on the cold hardwood of her bedroom floor, she padded over to her dresser quickly and got a clean pair of under garments, and briefly searched the floor of her room and grabbed a pair of shorts, and a shirt out of the closet picking her towel up of her desk chair and walking down the hall to the bathroom.

Ginny pulled open the bathroom door, and dropped all her stuff and screamed. There standing in the bathroom was Harry in all his glory; wet tousled hair, and droplets of water gleaming on his chest, just stepping out of the shower. Ginny stared. Harry who was totally shocked stared right back, Ginny gulped and shut the door quickly and ran back to her room jumping onto her bed and pulling the covers up over her head.

Her cheeks were on fire, she was so embarrassed she had just seen Harry naked. The view wasn't bad, but how was she supposed to face him now, especially on his birthday? Ginny stayed there going over what happened in her head, and strained her ears until she heard Harry's footsteps walking by and then down the stairs, only then did she get back up.

-------------------

Harry sighed contentedly as the hot water streamed down his back. turning off the shower, he smiled happily it was his birthday and he was so excited. He pulled back the curtain and stepped out of the shower, and then he heard a scream. At first he thought he was hearing his mothers screams again, but no...this sounded to close, to real. And yep there was the source of the scream; Ginny Weasley was standing in the doorway staring at him. Harry was so shocked he just stared back, it wasn't until she had bolted slamming the door behind her, that he realized he was completely naked. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment, he hurriedly dried off and got dressed, walking over to the mirror. He stood back slightly, smiling at his reflection.

who was he kidding? Ginny would never like him, he wasn't good enough for her...and he definitely wasn't handsome enough. (A/n sorry guys! but well it's gotta happen..)He sighed dejectedly, what a great birthday present. His towel lay forgotten on the floor and he opened the bathroom door, looking down he saw Ginny's things lying on the floor...and right on top...was a Lacy. Red. Bra. Harry blushed again quickly stepping over it and walked down the hall, passing Ginny's room and going down stairs for breakfast. As Harry stepped off the last stair he swore he heard a door open and footsteps continue down the hall.

-------------

Ginny stepped out of the shower, squeezing the water out of her hair, and wrapped her green towel around her. What a way to start a day! Not only did she see Harry in the buff, but when Ginny made her way back to the bathroom, she found her clothes in the middle of the doorway where she'd dropped them. Blushing again she had quickly scooped up her belongings and shut the door.

Ginny walked over to the mirror and wiped away a patch of steam with her hand. Picking up her tooth brush, she began to vigorously scrub at her teeth, while trying best she could to comb her hair at the same time. Now in normal circumstances, this is an extremely difficult task, but Ginny, she really wasn't the best multi-tasker and her hand/eye coordination was slightly off at best, so this made it all the harder.

While Ginny was concentrating on what she was doing, Harry was down in the kitchen with a sleepy eyed Ron, discussing quidditch over bacon. Even when the kid was half awake, he was quidditch crazy, and you could never catch off guard...he always won the debates in the end. Fred and George stumbled down the stairs, both in boxer shorts, pushing each other out of the way, trying to get to the food first. George won in the end, when he shanked Fred. Harry and Ron snickered, as the clearly embarrassed twin pulled his boxers back up.

Mrs. Weasley gave them disapproving looks, as she handed them their plates. George smiled cheekily, "Well mum, now at least you know a way to tell us apart...Fred is clearly the smaller of us two."

"Shut it. You know that's not true, I am clearly bigger then you." Fred said scowling at his other half.

"Yeah right."

"Yeah. Right!"

"Quiet the both of you, you're both equal in my eyes. And I would know...I changed the two of you for years" Mrs. Weasley said, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

"Wait a minute...for years?" Ron asked, confused as usual.

"Yes Ron, years...these two were in diapers until they were almost four!" She said, now trying desperately to hold back her grin. Ron and Harry, were laughing into their eggs, as the twins glared at them,

"That is so not true!" They said together, "We weren't nearly that long."

"Well actually you were..." Harry left grinning, before he could hear the rest. He had just remembered he'd left his boxers and pajama pants on the floor of the bathroom and needed to retrieve them, before Mrs. Weasley found out, and went her nut.

-------------------

Ginny being successful inuntangling her hair, had begun to get dressed, dropping her towel she attempted to pull on her knickers, stumbling around a bit, trying to regain her lost balance. Finally getting them on, she began to pick up her shorts when the door burst open, and a once again shocked Harry stood staring at Ginny, although this time their positions were reversed. Ginny who had spun around, was now standing in only her knickers with shorts in hand, and a completely bare chest exposed to Harry. Harry gulped loudly,

"Er... sorry!" he said closing the door quickly and leaning up against the wall breathing deeply. Was it just him or did his shorts shrink? No it was just him. Really it was.

Ginny hurriedly finished getting dressed, and after doing a full body mirror check, she cautiously opened the door. Harry was just outside the door, eyes shut, and one hand fiddling with the collar of his T-shirt. He turned his head towards her still not opening his eyes, Ginny stepped fully out of the bathroom standing awkwardly in front of him, head down. They both chanced looking at each other at the same time, and when their eyes met they held each others gaze.

"So...um I guess were even now" Ginny said laughing nervously

"Yeah, I suppose so..." Harry said chuckling along with her, after that they just kind of walked off in different directions, silently agreeing to never bring it up again.

------------------

Hermione woke up with a jolt, a door slammed somewhere below, and Hermione moaned rolling over, and pulled the covers over her head. 'ughhhhh' was her only coherent thought. About ten minutes later she finally got up and went down stairs carrying her diary with her. She reached the kitchen door and pushed it open, and immediately regretted getting out of bed. The only two people present in the kitchen were Bill, and Ron. 'Why me?' Hermione thought to herself, she was about to turn around and leave, when Ron looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey Hermione! Finally got up I see...come. Sit. Eat." Hermione would have laughed, if it weren't for the fact that she was trying to figure out exactly how to act around the brothers, without letting anything slip, or saying anything to binding.

"Yeah...ok." Hermione said, inwardly sighing, she sat at the head of the table, so as not to sit by one or the other, and pulled a plate of waffles towards her, and put two on her plate, pouring syrup and powdered sugar on it.

"So 'Mionne...whas ubp?" Ron asked through a mouthful of cereal. Hermione cringed slightly as bits of chewed food hit her face and arm.

"ugg...that's disgusting Ron! And nothing new since yesterday" Hermione said, peeking a quick glance at Bill, as he drank some orange juice. Why was it that now that she was with Ron, she wished she never was? Why was it that when she thought she was happy it came around and bit her in the arse? Why was she asking herself so many why questions? Hermione pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, to sort out later and dug into her food, she really was starving.

-------------------

"You do it."

"No you."

"No way, it's your turn."

"Paper, rock, scissors for it"

"Fine...Paper, rock, scissors, shoot!"

"Ahahahaha! Take that! Rock beats scissors, you do it!"

"Ok, ok, give it here." Fred said taking the offered potion from his twin, and hesitantly bringing it up to his lips.

"Go on then." George encouraged, Fred grimaced and poured the contents of the vial into his mouth. He gagged, coughing and spluttering,

"That is the worst we have ever made!" Fred saidonce he could breathe again. George just gaped at him. "What?" Fred asked confused. Suddenly George burst out laughing, and just pointed Fred over to the mirror. Fred stared at his reflection in horror, "OH-MY-GOSH! Look at me!" He shouted, George laughed harder.

"Oh man, the look on your face! hahahhaha" George was practically in tears now, "I'm sure we can reverse it! Although I kind of think its an improvement." George said, calming slightly.

"Stuff it." Fred said sulking

For the next two hours the twins stayed up in their room trying to figure out a way to make Fred go back. But no luck, they did however keep the potion just incase they could find an antidote, and then they could sell it. During their research and potion making, Fred kept knocking things over and falling on his butt. This just made George laugh all over again, at his poor brothers expense.

Finally deciding to take a break, the two headed back down stairs to find some more food. Of course it was pretty awkward for poor Fred, he just tried to hide behind his brother the whole time...but eventually he would have to show himself. And unfortunately that time came, when everyone was already eating lunch.

"Fred! What happened to you!" Ginny cried when he finally stepped out from behind his brother,

"Well a potion we were making turned out to be wrong, but we decided to keep it anyway and once we found an antidote then we could start marketing it... we haven't found one yet." Fred said sadly, and then much as they didn't wanna hurt his feelings, they couldn't help it any longer, everyone burst out laughing, and I mean everyone. Even Mrs. Weasley, who was trying to disguise it as a coughing fit - she was failing spectacularly.

"It's not that funny!" Fred said, a little frustrated, and very embarrassed.

"Actually my brother...it is!" George said clapping him on the back, Fred just glared. and sat down crossing his arms under his new...erm body parts. Why did he have to turn into a chick of all things? Not only did he now have breasts, but others things happened to...his waist got smaller, his butt bigger, his legs became "shapely" and he now could only walk on his toes. His lips we're big and pouty and his blue eyes were huge, at least he was able to keep..er some things. But the part Fred hated the most, was his hair, it became very long and went down to his waist, and attempted to turn blonde although because of the deep red it was, it ended more of a rich strawberry-blonde. That potion had literally turned him into a Barbie. (a/n which I do not own)

The laughter had died down for the most part, but there were snickers here and there, whenever someone looked at him.

----

"Oh yeah! Happy Birthday Harry!" Hermione said, grinning at her best friend, "Seventeen! Finally joining us in the world of apparation...well legally anyway."

Harry grinned, "Haha thanks Hermione! Oh Mrs. Weasley, I know its a bit early...but do you think we could go up to Diagon Alley today? I'd kinda like to hang out there for part of my birthday."

"Sure Harry dear, we could all go and get our stuff, and visit the twins shop again. We can leave after everyone's done with lunch." She said, smiling brightly at Harry, while clearing away some lunch dishes. And with a wave of her wand, they began to wash themselves. Everyone who was still eating quickly finished up, before Mrs. Weasley could have the chance to take it away, and they all went in different directions, to get ready to go.

----------------

"You coming Bill?" Ron asked his older brother as they headed upstairs,

"Yeah I was planning on it, thought it might be fun, why?" Bill asked as he reached the first landing, and began up the next.

"I don't know, just wondering" Ron said, as he left Bill, and went into his room, to put on some shoes among other things. Bill continued up, to change, and get his wand.

Bill sighed to himself, why did his brother have to be dating the one girl he lo- wait no. Those thoughts did not belong in his head, no, no, no, no, no. He did not love her, he merely fancied her. A lot. Probably to much for his own good. But that didn't matter...cause he did not love her. Not yet. Wait no, never cause that'd be wrong. Causeshe's his brothers girlfriend. Yep that's right never. Just gotta keep telling himself that.

Bill finally reached his room, and shutting the door began to take off his pajama pants that he'd been to lazy to change out of before. He pulled on a pair of jeans, and a black muscle shirt, running a comb quickly through his hair and re-tying it in a pony tail. He slipped on his combat boots, doing up the laces, grabbed his wand, and left the room.

On his way down - which was very fast mind you, Bill hardly did anything slow - he accidentally ran into someone. That someone being Hermione. Quite unfortunately for the both of them.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Bill said as he landed on her, when they both fell to the ground.

"Quite alright. Didn't hurt that much" she said, trying to regain the breath that was knocked out of her. Bringingthemselves up to their knees they both made the mistake of looking into each others eyes. From there it just went down hill. After a few moments of just staring, Bill began to dip his head, Hermione sliding her eyes shut, just before they made contact, a door burst open to the left of them.

"Whoa!" Bill said, as he and Hermionebegan to fall over, and not just over, but down the stairs over, luckily for Hermione, Bill grabbed her to his chest before they hit the stairs, and she slid down on top of him, managing not to get hurt herself. Although Bill wasn't as lucky; they sort of came to a halt when Bill hit his head on the 2nd landing, successfully knocking him out. Hermione quickly rolled off, and gently pulled Bill all the way onto the landing and began to examine his head carefully.

"Oh-my-gosh! Are you guys ok?" Ginny cried as she ran down the stairs towards them,

"Yeah I'm fine..."

-------------------

A/n Haha a sorta cliffie...ok not much but w/e! And this was pretty long like 5 and 1/2 micro. pages! lol oh and probably don't expect an update to soon, but I'll work on it...and does anyone wanna be my beta? You won't have to do much, cause my story is so wonderful as it is! (Ha!) But you'll get the perk of being first to read the chapters, and being thanked and loved! lol...ok now review!

monkeysatethetwins


	6. Making surprizes out

A/n Erg. That's all I can say about it. I really am sorry guys for not updating…but if you remember my last A/n you'll know I was having trouble with Microsoft word. Well now its been completely deleted from my computer, and now I can't save anything…not anything at all! So I'm on my brother's computer. Agh I know Oct. was my last update…but it's hard! And really you should be grateful cause I was considering abandoning this story, but thanks to one late reviewer (Ashley) I have decided to continue…I really do have some lovely ideas that my brothers helped me with, but anyways on with the story! (Oh yeah and choco covered pretzels to all! Double to those who lovingly point out my mistakes.)

P.S. Um the rating is at like its full T right now, so deal with it…and don't worry it won't get out of hand I promise!

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada, you know the drill, not mine, JKR's moving on…

Last chapter: That potion had literally turned Fred into a Barbie.

"Oh yeah! Happy Birthday Harry!"

"Oh-my-gosh! Are you guys ok?" Ginny cried as she ran down the stairs towards them,

"Yeah I'm fine..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…But I don't know about Bill! Ginny quick get your mom, I don't know if he's ok!" Hermione began to shift into panic mode, which in other situations is really quite comical. Ginny nodded, and went around the two on the floor and continued to canter (for lack of better word) down the stairs.

Entering the kitchen where you could usually find Mrs. Weasley, Ginny came sliding to a halt (is that how its spelled?) and grabbed her mom's arm and proceeded to drag her towards the stairs, explaining as she went.

"…But were not sure if he's ok!" Ginny finished, and Mrs. Weasley finally kicked it into high gear, and hurried up the stairs towards her son.

"Oh my!" She cried when she noticed Bill's head was bleeding slightly, "Ron quickly, go and get me a bowl of cold water and a washcloth! Hermione support his head until I can heal this." Mrs. Weasley said as she kneeled by Hermione and pulled out her wand.

---

Twenty minutes later brought a healed Bill and a very relieved Hermione. As Bill began to stand to his feet Hermione threw her arms around him and began to cry.

"This is my fault! I am so sorry Bill!" She sobbed into his neck; Bill carefully pulled her back some,

"I have a small concussion, I'm not dead. And it's not your fault I'm the one who came racing down the stairs, so stop crying and don't worry I'm fine!" He said smiling down at the girl still clinging to him slightly.

Ron, who saw the whole exchange, had a strange feeling of doubt creep over him. There was something deeper then brother/sisterly love here…but what could of happened between them? He shook his head a little, figuring he was seeing things but he still felt some doubt…

------------

Harry smiled as he entered the oh-so-familiar Diagon Alley. Everyone else had already gone in and began to go their separate ways, leaving only Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Bill by the wall outside of the leaky cauldron.

"So…where should we start?" asked Harry smiling at his friends.

"Floren Furtesques!" Ginny began,

"Flourish and blotts would be great!" Hermione said,

"Quality Quidditch!" Ron, (obviously) said

Harry and Bill smiled at each other knowingly, their friends/family were so predictable. As the day went on they stopped at all the shops everyone wanted to visit, plus many more.

And they decided to get ice cream last. As they made their purchases and nabbed a table, Ron began to watch Hermione and his elder brother, who oddly spent the entire day with them, more closely.

At first it seemed like they didn't even acknowledge each other's presence but as he watched more closely he saw some little things he wouldn't normally notice. Like how Bill watched, nay stared as Hermione ate her ice cream.

Or how Hermione would run her eyes over his face and chest, with an admiring look. But it was so perfectly hidden, that if they watched themselves they probably wouldn't even see it.

Ron slowly began to see a trace of what was going on, puzzles were being solved, pieces sliding into place. And it made him angry. A monster buried deep within him began to emerge, it roared and clawed as it began to grow slightly. Ron's inner jealously monster.

Began in the shape of a mad, rabid… squirrel.

----------

Fred looked down at his 5-inch heels as he stumbled down the street with his brother heading towards their shop. Unfortunately they were the only shoes, he could actually wear because of his now warped feet, and damn they were uncomfortable.

How chicks did it was beyond him, as he tripped once again, a group of guys whistled at him. He flicked them off, pulling the shirt Ginny and Hermione had given him – when he discovered his were all dirty or would rip from his enormous Barbie boobs – up.

He was still mad at them for giving him the lowest shortest cut one they could find, and claiming it was all they had that would fit. He knew they did it just for a laugh, George could certainly see the humor in it unluckily for him.

They finally reached their shop, and Fred practically ran through the door, and towards the back, passing Katie and Lee who had recently begun helping out in the shop. George strolled in, ego even more inflated since Fred became a girl…why I don't know.

Lee and Katie turned to him, questioning looks on their faces at Fred's behavior. George smiled,

"Well Fred had a bad turn with a potion, and, to put it bluntly, it turned him into a Barbie, quite humorous actually."

"This I've got to see!" Lee said smirking and turning towards the back of the shop and walking almost tiger like. "Oh Freaad!" He sang out, delightedly. Lee disappeared behind the curtain, and a minute later they heard a scream, and then an extremely loud laugh. Katie turned to George

"So any new ideas for products lately?"

"Well if Fred comes out, I can show you!" and he too, proceeded to the back of the shop.

---------

Hermione was the first one to floo back to the burrow; she quickly dusted herself off, and ran up the stairs to her room, grabbing her journal and flinging herself on the bed. It had been a long, but fun day.

---

_Hermione Granger's Diary_

_Friday July 31st 7:47 pm_

_Ok so today is Harry's Birthday and in about 10 minutes were going to have a mini party to celebrate the big 1 7. But I figured I could write real fast, and freshen up a bit._

_Well I did have quite the scare today when Bill and me ran into each other on the stairs and then after being surprised by Ginny, taking a tumble down said stairs and Bill ended up getting a minor concussion. He's ok though, then we went into diagon alley, it was a lot of fun. We made it back here like 2 minutes ago, and this being a short version of today's events, I'm going to shower real fast, and write later tonight._

_Hearts,_

_-Hermione_

---

Hermione closed her journal, and gathered her things from various places in the room, and headed towards the bathroom.

Hermione knocked on the door, and heard someone say 'come in' so she did. And who else but Bill was standing at the sink washing his hands. He looked up, and watched Hermione through the mirror, as she put her things down in a neat pile, and turned towards him, smiling softly.

"Hey."

"Hey" He answered, still watching through the mirror. She turned away, and stepped into the shower, next thing Bill knew different items of clothes were falling into a pile outside the shower, and then it was turned on. He swallowed loudly, his brain wrapping around exactly what Hermione looked like in the shower.

----

She could not believe what she was doing. There was a man in the bathroom with her. And yet…she continued on, adding her bra to the pile. Once she was completely naked she turned the shower on, and tried her best to pretend like he wasn't in there, she knew he wouldn't try anything. Maybe.

---

Hermione finished her shower rather quickly for a girl, and reaching out grabbed her towel, she pulled back the shower curtain, as she wrapped it around her. And she saw Bill. Sitting on the floor…staring at her.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" she asked him, trying to keep her voice down so no one would hear them.

"Waiting for you." He answered simply, looking up at her, taking in her wet, glistening appearance.

This answer surprised Hermione greatly. How was she supposed to reply to that? Well you shouldn't have? That sounds stupid…so she decided just not to answer at all.

Hermione stood there awkwardly for a couple moments, Bill staring at her. Tightening the towel around her, she went over to the linen closet and pulled out another towel throwing it over Bill's head.

"Don't remove that till I give you permission." She commended firmly.

Yes, she could have made him leave but what if someone was in the hall and saw her pushing him out the door? She figured this would be the safest way. Well…in some aspects.

She went over to her clothes, and turning back towards Bill, she began to dress feeling it'd be better to keep an eye on him. She finished in 45 seconds flat; adjusting herself quickly she silently snuck over to Bill, who hadn't moved an inch. Kneeling beside him, she leaned in really close careful not to touch or breathe on him. And whispered right by where she thought his ear might be,

"You can take it off now." Bill jumped slightly, pretty much the reaction Hermione was hoping for.

"Ok." He said his voice slightly hoarse. 'That's odd.' Hermione thought, 'you'd think he was still a teenage boy the way he acts…' Unknown to her, Bill was having extremely similar thoughts.

Bill slowly pulled the towel from his head, uncovering his face. He jumped again, at how close Hermione was to him. Being on her hands and knees Bill got quite a lovely view down Hermione's blue tube top.

When Hermione saw Bill begin to shift uncomfortably she quickly sat back on her heels and looked at him. He put his hands in his lap and looked towards her, and said,

"Why?"

Hermione cocked her head, "what?" she asked confused,

"Why did you have to be taken two days before I came? At least then I wouldn't be fighting a losing battle." He said sadly,

"You're not losing." Hermione said placing a hand on his well-muscled arm, "lately I've been thinking that you've suddenly gotten reinforcements."

"Really?" he said questioningly

"Yes." One word.

One simple word sent them on a short but blissful roller coaster, of excitement and passion.

Unfortunately their kiss was cut short, when Ginny knocked on the door, telling Hermione that they were gonna start the party soon, and if she had seen Bill.

The two looked guiltily at each other,

"One last kiss, please?" Bill said from his position atop her, Hermione bit her lip (Bill groaned…it was just so cute when she did it) and nodded. Bill smiled and kissed her again, moving his hand back up to its recently vacated place on Hermione's breast.

She moaned sexily, making Bill even harder then he had been, which made Hermione moan again, and they kept going like that. Bill kneading her breast the way he was just made Hermione want him even more. Running her hands over his back and down towards his hips, she began to push her hips up into his. He returned her motions, putting more heat into it.

"Wait." Hermione said stopping Bill, who growled. "We have to go, Harry, remember?"

"Ugg. Do you know how mean you are?" Bill said trailing kisses down Hermione's collarbone and towards the top of the tube top his hand was currently under.

"I'm sorry! But really we have to go, and besides we went to far as it is." She said as she wrapped her leg around his and flipped them both over, giving him one last kiss, she stood up and went over to the sink.

Pulling her still slightly wet curls into a clip, straightening her shirt, and then splashing cold water over her face. Hermione was ready to go down stairs; Bill had finally stood up, and was standing awkwardly, because of a certain problem.

"You go on, I'm going to take a very cold, shower, and I'll be down." Bill said sort of grimacing, Hermione smiled and headed to the door, slid out and shut it behind her.

Going into her room and grabbing Harry's present she went down stairs where all the others were beginning to gather.

----------

Harry watched as Ginny hurried down the stairs after going up there to get his present. To him it was all in slow motion, the muscles in her pale legs, her plump breast bouncing slightly inside her green t-shirt, auburn hair falling gracefully down her back. He wished she were his present. His mind flashing back to the scene in the bathroom that very morning seeing her elegant body in all its natural beauty.

Harry cleared his throat and pulled a pillow into his lap, and noticed Hermione come down, gift in hand. Two minutes later, all the Weasley's, Harry, Katrina and Hermione were all gathered in the living room, music playing in the background and a decent pile of presents lay out in front of him. He smiled at his friends, and what he counted as family, and dived at the first present in the pile.

Twenty minutes and 10 presents later he was down to the last one, Ginny's. Harry picked up the neatly wrapped blue package, and looked up at Ginny, she smiled at him encouraging him to open it. Harry opened the gift and turned it over. He smiled, inside was a small photo album, when he began flipping through the pages there were pictures of him Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

They looked like they were taken all through out the previous year. Harry laughed at one of him and Hermione holding Ron back and a slightly disturbed looking Draco Malfoy stepping back away from them. "Wow thanks Ginny, this is really cool." Harry said sincerely

"Really? I wasn't sure if you would like it, cause well you know it's a photo album…" Ginny replied trailing off slightly.

"No really its awesome. Thank you. All of you, the gifts were awesome, this is like my best Birthday ever." Harry said Grinning like mad.

Before he new it, Harry suddenly was being tackled by ten tons of cotton T-shirts and red hair; or in other words, the twins, Ron, and Ginny, all hugging, laughing, and teasing Harry. It was one of the greatest days of his life.

------

_Harry's Journal_

_Friday July 31st 10:30pm _

_Well today has been an awesome day. Amazing. Elaboration…today is my birthday, and it was, to say the least, fun._

_I got lots of presents, and Ginny gave me an awesome album, I'll never tell her but my favorite is this one of her, standing next to Hermione talking, while their watching me and Ron play wizards chest. She looks so beautiful; it's an amazing photo. Anyway we spent the day at Diagon Alley and then had a great party for me, you know Mrs. Weasley makes an amazing chocolate cake, yum. So yeah everybody is basically gone to bed now, even Ron is passed out, I was planning on going down stairs though cause I'm just not tired. _

_I think I'm just going to watch T.V._

_Yes, the Weasleys have a T.V. Hermione told them about cable a little while after Mr. Weasley found "the talking picture contraption" so, maybe something good will be on the billion channels that come along with it. Ok I'm going now I'll write soon again, maybe…_

_-Harry_

------

Harry got out of bed, and as quiet as he could, began the trek down to the living room. When he got there he saw he wasn't the only one up, apparently George figured out how to use the IWCD and was chatting with his girlfriend Alicia.

"Hey." Harry said as he made his way to the couch, grabbing the remote and flopping down.

"Hey." George said waving over his shoulder. Harry began flipping through the channels till he decided to settle on The Fresh prince of Belair, an American comedy. (Which I do not own.)

A few minutes into the show Ginny came downstairs, Harry was surprised to say the least. She sat down on the other end of the couch smiled at Harry and turned to watch the show.

---

Ten minutes later, they were laughing and joking around and having a good time. And somehow - neither really knew - but Ginny's head ended up in Harry's lap. (Hmm the romance thickens) The two were flirting like mad, and through it all George didn't even look over! A couple times Harry and Ginny Switched positions, where Harry's head was on Ginny's lap and back again.

(Switching to Ginny's POV)

'This is great! I can't believe how awesome this is. Harry and I are flirting. And its not just me Harry is to! Wow I am like so Happy.' I thought to myself, as I looked up at Harry from my current position. I wanted to know exactly how far I could take this, so I devised a plan in my mind. It was brilliant, amazingly so. And it only took me 1.7 minutes to think up wow I am good.

Anyways this is how I went about said plan; as me and Harry were talking about random teenage things, somehow we began to talk about hormones and stuff (I swear I didn't start it! He he…) and while he was saying something I sort of sat up a bit, and then put my head back down, a little harder then necessary, making sure to squirm a bit to see what he would do. His face was lovingly hilarious. So as we watched our shows and talked, I made sure to move my head around claiming to be trying to get comfortable. He's so adorable when he's slightly turned on.

At least that's what I think that face means, but you know the slight knob nudging the back of my head might have been a slight indication. As the minutes passed, I got bored and decided to take it a bit further, picking up his hand, I claimed I was bored and started playing with his fingers and what not. Then I started tracing his fingers, barely touching his skin, going from the outside of his pinky, over each finger and stopping at his thumb then going back. Over and over, back and forth, Harry's breath became heavier, and he closed his eyes slightly, and his hand relaxed making it hard to continue, so I made him straighten it. And I continued, and boy did he seem to be getting horny. (A/n This actually worked on one guy I don't know how many it would work on… but it worked for me!)

I stopped after a bit, cause I needed to pee, but when I got back he was leaning against the arm of the couch so I sat between his legs and leaned back against his chest. I hugged a pillow to me, and Harry held my hand. It was so friggin awesome! Only minutes later out of the corner of my eye I saw him looking at my lips while I talked to him, and he kept kissing my forehead every now and then. And well I knew what he was thinking.

-----------------

A/n THE END! Of this chapter at least! Woooo I know you just love that stuff right there! This last bit about Harry and Ginny is based on an experience I had, but it won't end the same as mine did! So this is the beginning of the almost start of a relationship. But don't expect it to soon, cause there are a few more twists going to be thrown in. Until next time! (Which I'll try to make it soon!)

--Monkeysatethetwins


	7. Summers End

A/N Well after 4 months I've finally updated reviews shake heads in dissapointment at my lack of updating and I am sorry, but now I'm back and I stayed up til 2:10ish finishing this for you! its about 8 or 9 pages long so I thought I did pretty good, lots of of yummy treats for reviewers!

Disclaimer: MY GOSH I THINK YOU'VE SUFFERED HEAD TRAMA, CAUSE YOU ARE MISTAKEN NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME! all JK's

_last chapter: _

"_Why did you have to be taken two days before I came? At least then I wouldn't be fighting a losing battle." He said sadly,_

"_You're not losing." Hermione said placing a hand on his well-muscled arm, "lately I've been thinking that you've suddenly gotten reinforcements."_

_I saw him looking at my lips while I talked to him, and he kept kissing my forehead every now and then. And well I knew what he was thinking._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven: Summers end

---------

_Harry's Journal_

_Saturday August 1st 1:00am_

_Oh My Gosh._

_I feel like such a girl for saying that, but seriously this is great. I kissed Ginny Weasley, I kissed Ginny Weasley! All thanks to my amazing charm and brilliant personality! Ok not really, its more of because Ginny's irresistible (which might kinda suck for me later) and knows how to make a guy horny. And I really don't mean that to say she's a slut or something...gosh no!_

_Ok I'm rambling, but it is late and well lets just say, after some great flirting, I was basically snuggled up with Ginny on the couch and George said something about Ginny needing to go to bed, so she turned her head towards him, just my luck she was at the perfect angle and I kissed her, nothing spectacular but really its not like I wanna scare her off. _

_So then she gets up to go to bed and gives me a hug, and I kissed her again when she was coming out of the hug, she smiled at me and walked right on up stairs...her hips swaying-- anyway it was the perfect end to a perfect birthday._

_badabum bsssh you know that beat, drummers do when someone tells a joke? well yeah that._

_-Harry_

_------_

After closing his Journal and tucking it under the mattress, Harry turned over burrowing into his covers and went into a dream filled sleep, a smile on his face.

and there ends the cheesy love sick part for Harry, aw... reviewers smile at how cute he is, then gag because he's so whipped.

------

The next day dawned bright and beautiful for three young, and one not so young people. They were finally getting the fairy tale romance that they'd been hoping for..and well um it was a nice day...

Ginny and Hermione sat up at the same time, looked at one another, they smiled and yelled, "Spill!" then began to giggle uncontrollably like teenage girls do. after settling down, they each shared the previous days events with each other (since there wasn't much time to do so the day before, what with Harry's party and all).

After Ginny finished her dramatic whirlwind tale of the night before, (adding the less puffed up version in less exaggerated tones after each event) she and Hermione jumped up, screamed, and hugged each other. Then looked guilty for being so loud, did a whisper scream thing and burst out laughing, falling to the floor in a tangled mess.

Fred on his way to the bathroom, paused at the door, "Chicks." he said shaking his head. Hermione rose to her feet and mock glared at him,

"Well Fred, my good man...I'd expect you to know...being one and all." She said, a smile creeping onto her face.

Fred glared down at his boobs, and huffed off. Ginny and Hermione started laughing and falling all over the place again, before they gathered themselves and began preparing for the day ahead. Which would prove to be fun to say the least.

-------

George stretched lazily, and glanced over at his brothers bed...it was empty. 'Oh well' he thought, 'I guess no morning wake-up fight today'

The twins had their various rituals and traditions, and one that was no exception was every morning (when Fred wasn't already up) George would pounce on him and they'd wrestle, which George had been doing since they were 4.

Rolling off his bed and onto his feet, George picked up a pair of shorts and attempted to pull his pajama pants off, and hopping around humorously when they got tangled on his feet.

He fell over.

After managing to actually get them off, he changed and went downstairs looking for breakfast, as always shirtless...well what do you expect? (A/N haha half of you are probably drooling at the prospect of 5 or 6 hot shirtless guys, walking around you everyday.)

-----------------------------------

Hopping out of the shower Katrina, wrapped a fluffy towel around her slim body, squeezing the excess water from her hair. She walked over the the mirror, rubbing some steam off of it, she stared at her reflection for a long moment. She would have to tell Harry soon, she didn't think it was very nice to put it off much longer. Sighing she picked up her toothbrush.

----------------------------------

'if she were anybody else it wouldn't hurt this bad.

If he were anybody else it wouldn't hurt this bad.

This is just plain wrong. I love Hermione, I really think I do. But I don't think she feels the same about me. Especially with the doe eyes she makes at my brother. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be, maybe we are just supposed to be friends and not lovers. I doubt this has to be as hard as I'm making it.

ARGG! I want to be mad! I want to make it hard! Maybe it won't hurt as bad then!'

and Ron with one single tear, rolling down his cheek, got on his broom and rocketed towards the sky, and away from his problems.

Or as fast as you can rocket on a cleansweep.

-------

Charlie watched through the window, as his youngest brother flew away on his broom. Sighing he turned away and settled back into his bed, scanning the page until he found his spot in his book. Just then the door opened and closed quietly, and the room suddenly became brighter.

Or at least in Charlie's opinion, because his wife really did light up his world (I know cheesy) walking over to the side of the bed, Katrina smiled down at her husband, fondly smoothing down his hair.

"Hey handsome." Katrina said, taking the book from his hands, pulling back the covers, she slipped under with him, leaning against his chest. Charlie laughed, covering them up and turned her head towards him, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"How can someone who looks like me, end up with someone as wonderful and as beautiful as you?" Charlie asked, running his hands down Katrina's arms.

"Easy, you looked at me." she replied simply.

And this is where we leave the couple for now, because this story is rated T, for a reason.

---------

Fred sighed it had only been two days, and already he held women in higher respect. In fact he promised to never wolf whistle, cat call, or hoot at another girl ever. Because, even if it was flattering in a way, it was really demeaning and he knew how it felt.

But now thankfully it was over! He and George finally found an antidote, they mixed some Liger hair in, which has normality properties, the end result was a normal non-boob having Fred.

the only thing it didn't change was the length of his hair, so he had his sister cut it for him. it looked pretty good, it came down a little past his ears on the sides, and a bit longer in the back, having a slightly less messy then Harry's, but still so, look to it.

And hey now you could tell the twins apart! it was an all around good day so far.

--------

Hermione smiled as she flopped down on the couch, everyone was just coming in from outside, where they had all been swimming in a lake nearby. Hermione pulled on the strap of her bathing suit top, glancing down checking for any sign of a tan line, her grinned widened when she saw a slight color change.

She had become pale at Hogwarts, spending so much time in her robes because of the cold weather. letting go of the purple material, she laughed as Fred and George tackled her on the couch, George straddling her legs while Fred pinned her arms above her head and they started tickling her.

"Stt-tto-op" she laughed out, Squealing as Fred found a sensitive spot on her neck, George still attacking her sides. After what seemed like ages someone finally decided to help her, and pulled the twins off, she still giggled slightly, even though their fingers were no longer attacking her. She looked up at her saviors to see Bill and Charlie wrestling with the twins, and finally pinning them down,

"how would you like to get payback, Hermione?" Charlie asked, pushing down on Fred's back, as he tried to push his assailant off. Hermione grinned, gestured to Ginny and Katrina, who followed her into the kitchen. Opening the pantry Katrina grabbed a jar and turned to the other two,

"I have an Idea..." She said lowering her voice, and sharing her plan with the girls.

They all grinned evilly as they ran back into the living room to the struggling guys.

----

While Charlie and Bill held them down, the girls had forced them each to eat a jalapeno pepper, and why the twins were distracted by their tongues burning, the girls had got the juice of the peppers on the twins hands, and then let them go. Hurriedly standing up Fred tried to rub his watering eyes...

He suddenly yelped in pain, "My eyes! My eyes!" He said, sorta running in a circle, trying to get to his eyes without touching them with his hands. George seeing this, resisted the urge to rub his own eyes.

"I have to use the bathroom." He said, hurrying out of the room. The girls snickered, after a minute they felt bad for Fred and told him to go "flush his eyes with water." He ran towards the kitchen, running into a wall, before figuring out where the doorway was. Katrina smiled,

"3...2...1" as if on cue, they heard a yell from upstairs.

-------

Squinting his eyes in pain, Fred grimaced over at his twin, who was in the same predicament as him...only worse.

"Owww..." The twins groaned at the same time. "I can't believe Katrina would do that -" Fred said as he washed his hands over and over making sure all the juice was gone, "I am never messing with her that's for sure." George said nodding. He was curled up beside the shower, where he was still clutching his penis. After attempting to use the bathroom, the juice had gotten on his "bits".

And the burning sensation he felt on his tongue doubled down below as he tried to rub it off his balls...only succeeding on making it worse, after a minute he realized what was going on, stripped out of his clothes, jumped into the shower washed his hands with soap, before even thinking of attending his other "burns".

"It hurt." George whimpered, Fred nodded in agreement. Finally his brother got up wrapped a towel around his still wet body, and kicked his clothes away fearing juice that might still be on it. He rushed out of the bathroom, Fred following at a calmer pace, and into their room.

-------

Bill, Charlie, Ron, Harry, Katrina, Ginny and Hermione, were still laughing downstairs, "Where in the world did you think of that?" Ron asked,

Katrina grinned, "My brother had an unfortunate accident with some peppers one time...so I thought it would be interesting to see if they would have the same effects on the twins." She said shrugging.

"I never thought you'd be the mischievous type that's for sure." Harry said, patting her on the back,

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me, now isn't there?" Katrina answered, grinning mysteriously.

"I do feel sorry for George though..maybe we should of warned him not to actually go to the bathroom..." Ginny said looking slightly guilty, then looking up at the other two, they all said together,

"Nah!"

"It was more fun this way!" Hermione said, "I mean they did deserve it, jumping me, and all." She gestured to Ginny to retie her swimsuit top. Bill and Ron, were stealing hidden glances as her top drooped slightly before Ginny pulled it tight again.

--------

_Hermione Granger's Diary_

_Saturday August 1st 4:12pm_

_Well that was fun! I can't believe how hilarious that was! I totally just got payback on the twins. Well all in all this day has been great, although me and Bill haven't been up to anything today. _

_This morning detailed, me and Ginny acting like silly teenage girls, Fred being turned back into a boy, Ron flying off some where, and a do not disturb sign on Charlie and Katrina's door. Then after lunch we all went out to the lake and swam, goofing off and us girls tanning._

_I think Ron knows about me and Bill. So I've decided to tell him, and break off our "relationship" if you can call it that anymore...I feel really awful. I can't even imagine how Ron will take it, he'll probably hate me and not talk to me for ages. _

_Or he'll just yell a lot! But I don't know I feel more inclined to Ron as a brother... although that's a bit weird because Bill doesn't feel like family at all. Oh well...I'm going to tell him tonight!_

_its settled, tomorrow he knows._

_Monday's always good._

_No._

_I'll tell him tomorrow. Hopefully it won't hurt him to much...Damn I feel dreadful._

_-Hermione_

------

Hermione sighed as she tapped her pen on the cover of her diary, thinking over what she had decided.

Was choosing Bill really the right decision...really he was about 8 years her senior, but she couldn't help it. She didn't know if anything would even come of their relationship or if it would even last through the school year, but oddly she wasn't really trying to plan out every detail of her future with Bill, she just wanted to be with him.

That's all she knew and really all she cared about.

------

Ron grinned evilly, this was it the chance he'd be waiting for, he watched move for move, getting ready for the opportune moment to attack. He locked eyes with his prey and advanced for the kill. Harry closed his eyes, as he waited for the inevitable, there was no way out, he steeled himself for the blow.

"Checkmate." Ron said, "I win...again."

Harry hung his head defeated. Day after day, he lost wizard's Chess to Ron, and Sunday was no exception. It was around 11:30, and everyone had just finished breakfast when Ron had Challenged Harry to a match.

"Sorry mate" Ron said, still with a satisfied smile on his face, "You tried your best."

"Yeah, yeah." Harry said rolling his eyes at his friend. "Hey Hermione!" Harry said as Hermione walked into the room. Ron's head snapped around, his neck cricking painfully,

"Ow," he said rubbing it, "'mione" Ron said nodding slightly. Hermione gave a small smile, then became serious again.

"Ron can I talk to you for a minute?" Immediately Ron knew what was coming, Hermione was going to say something about her and Bill.

"Sure." He stood up and followed Hermione into the kitchen. Luckily it was empty, so they didn't need to shoo anyone out.

"Ok...this is going to be really hard for me to say, but-" She took a deep breath, and Ron prepared for the hit, "I don't think we should go out anymore Ron, I'm not sure when but my feelings I thought I had for you shifted and now I just don't think of you that way. I also think I may have fallen in love with Bill." She said in a rush, Ron nodded.

"Are you mad?" Hermione asked.

"Yes! But I can't help who you like, and I can't say I didn't see this coming. I Realized it in Diagon alley that you didn't feel for me the way I did for you. And yes I am extremely jealous, but I can't yell at you, I love you Hermione, and its more of what I feel for Ginny now, then the way I did before. I do wanna storm out of here right now and punch the living hell out of Bill, but your friendship means a lot to me.

And I know what your thinking, 'why isn't he flying off the handle?' Well I've had a couple days to think it over, and after reasoning in my head, it didn't come as of much of a shock, and I think I can slowly deal with this." Ron said, staring at his hands, and looking up at Hermione every now and then.

Hermione pulled him into a huge hug, "Thank you! You have no idea how much your friendship means to me, and I'm so happy that you aren't trying to kill somebody!" she said a few tears falling from her eyes. He hugged her back, wiped a tear off her cheek, then kissed it. Standing up, he said

"Well I have to go beat Harry in Chess, and it's ok 'mione, really."

"Thanks Ron, this means a lot to me." She to stood and walked out of the room going back upstairs.

-------

Katrina Smiled as she watched Harry and Ginny flirting at lunch, it really was great to see them getting it together. She glanced at her husband, as he put his hand lightly over hers, She was so happy with her marriage, and extremely glad that her new family had excepted her so quickly. But they still didn't know much about her, Charlie knew the biggest secret from her past, and he was still encouraging her to say something. So she decided she would do it soon.

"Well family we have some news-" Fred started

"That we'd like you all to hear-" George said

"So shut it and listen!" Fred finished.

"Me and my partner-" George began

"Have started hiring people to work in the shop-"

"Because, we have been asked-" at this they paused, looked at each other and at the same time said,

"To be assistant Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers at Hogwarts!"

No one said anything for a long moment. Then Ginny Squealed, "So you'll be as Hogwarts with us!"

"That's right little sis! although-" George said,

"Were not sure how much helping we'll do." Fred continued

"That finishing each others sentences is pretty weird." Katrina said,

"Haha we know!" The rest of the occupants at the table said, the twins just smiled.

------------------------

The end of the summer came rushing down on the teenagers at the burrow, and before they knew it they were packing their Hogwarts trunks and gathering their various belongings from the scattered places around the house. Tomorrow they would be leaving on the Hogwarts express, heading off to a new school year. And for the Golden Trio their last at their beloved (well in Hermione's case) school.

Fred and George were caught up in the rush of things as well, while they prepared for their "assistant teacher jobs" most of their luggage was experiments for joke shop merchandise and plans for their return to school. With Umbrige gone they had no worries of anyone stopping them of having one fun filled year.

"MOM HAVE YOU SEEN MY--OH WAIT NEVER MIND!" Ginny yelled through the house, Hermione winced, she had a terrible headache, worrying about the year ahead, what with NEWT's and all. But everyone kept telling her to stop stressing it'd be fine. One of her favorite ways to get her mind off of school, was spending time with Bill, that was always fun! Taking it up to a Three on a scale Lavender and Pavarti had created in Hermione's 5th year. (Basically a lot of upper body fondleing)

She giggled as she imagined the looks on their faces if they knew what she'd been doing over the summer. That reminded her...what about her and Bill? Was she going to see him at all that year? What was going to happen? Could their relationship really survive being apart so long-

Hermione's inward rant was interrupted when she was suddenly knocked onto her back on her bed, by none other then Bill and his lips. She smiled,

"Hey I talked to Dumbledore, your looking at the new Quidditch assistant." He said smiling,

"No! That's wonderful! But what about your job at the bank?" Hermione asked barely containing her excitement,

"They said I could have the year off and if I wanted to come back they'd be glad to have me." He said laughing, as hermione threw her arms around him kissing him fiercely,

"Oh I'm so glad! This year I know will turn out amazing!"

----------------------------------------------

A/N Well well well, here we are at the end of another chapter! Can you see how are little ronniekins is maturing? well aren't you excited for their new school year? I sure can't wait...well of course I know whats going to happen...and you really don't...oh well! see you next update! which I'll try to make in less then 4 months! Don't forget to review!

Just for kicks, who would you rather Hermione end up with?

Bill?Or Ron?  
let me know!

Monkeysatethetwins


	8. Transfer, Exchange, and Flash!

A/n Welcome to chapter eight! it has been an exciting week since I last updated! I guess...hope ya'll are happy I updated! I've worked on this for a couple days, and my sister thought it was funny...which she usually does, and this chapter is like 13 pages! gasp so have fun and enjoy! oh yeah and review..I was disappointed in the lack of them last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in it, I only own the 7 new characters, and The killers aren't mine either.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter eight: Transfer, Exchange, and Flash!

_Hermione Grangers Diary_

_Monday September 1st 2:30pm_

_Well here I am. The Hogwarts Express, heading for my last year at the best thing that has ever happened to me. Its so exciting and depressing at the same time!_

_I guess I should try filling you in on what's going on, lets see...After everybody went to bed last night, I stayed up real late thinking over how insane Dumbledore must be to hire out the twins, but that didn't really bother me, I was more pondering me and Bill. Some crazy things crossed my mind, like what if we got married, or he wanted me to move in with him when I graduate!_

_I doubt that would happen, and its not like I'm going to expect it or anything, but the thing I'm really concerned about, is what if he wants to have -well erm, sexual intercourse! I don't think I'm ready for that! I always wanted my first time to be on my wedding night, so what if he tries to get me to have sex! And then when I say I can't, he dumps me! Oh I don't know what I would do, that'd be just dreadful!_

_Any way, after I finally fell asleep I was woken up not 5 seconds later by Mrs. Weasley! Ok yes that is a bit of an exaggeration, but still it was friggin early and I was exhausted, but I got up anyway took my shower got dressed and finished packing some things into my trunk. As I was finishing up my breakfast, Ron and Harry finally made it down stairs, they hurriedly stuffed their faces, and I left to bring my things down stairs. _

_As I was coming out with my trunk floating behind me, I was practically run over by them coming back up. Stupid boys, they wouldn't have to rush so much if they actually packed, and got up when they were supposed to._

_So we all apparated to an empty alley way near the station where the ministry had created an apparation point, Ginny went side along with her father since she isn't allowed to apparate yet. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went and got carts for all of our luggage and we left the alley, heading towards platform nine and three-quarters. The twins went first, then Bill and Ginny, Harry, Ron and me came next, followed quickly by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. We exchanged a teary (by Mrs. Weasley) goodbye, before having our trunks hauled on the train and into our compartment._

_I headed up to the front with Ron and Ginny to the Prefects compartment, where we'd have our first meeting of the term. Oh Yeah I forgot to say, I got head girl! When Ron saw he just rolled his eyes and said, "No surprise." But me and Ginny went crazy running around the house like 8 year old girls, I was so excited! But anyway we went up front, and met with all the other prefects, and I discovered that Blaise Zabini was head boy, and Professor McGonagall informed us we'd be sharing a common room. Honestly I'm not entirely thrilled, but I'm sure it will be loads better then if it were Draco Malfoy._

_So then after the meeting we went back to join Harry, who we discovered talking with Neville, and Luna. Not long into the ride Bill, Fred and George came to visit, and me and Bill had a quick reunion in the corner of the compartment, before he had to leave. Although before he did go he whispered in my ear that he was going to get me a one month anniversary present in Hogsmeade as soon as he was off the train. I giggled._

_I still feel really weird about that...So then Malfoy made his customary visit, we ignored him, and he left, although he didn't hesitate to rub the fact that he and Cho (who failed 7th year because she was "so miserable over losing Cedric and Harry, and couldn't concentrate worth a damn" and had to repeat the year) were now going out. Harry laughed. He was so into Ginny it didn't bother him at all._

_Ginny Smiled and said to Malfoy, "Aw isn't that sweet the ferret and Cho the Hoe are a couple." Malfoy sneered and left apparently unable to think of a come back, git. So then we all just talked and caught up with all our friends who we hadn't seen during the summer holidays. And then as usual the subject turned to Quidditch and I tuned them out and decided to write this._

_Oh wow this is like the longest Diary entry like ever! ok cheers!_

_-Hermione_

-------

Hermione sighed closing her Diary, with a small smile on her face, she looked around the compartment at her friends. Harry and Ginny were flirting like mad recently, and Hermione knew he would get up the courage to ask her soon. Hermione grinned widely, she'd seen it. Looks like Neville has his eye on a new lady this year...and woah! Looks like Luna feels the same way! Hermione's eyes then landed on Ron, he was probably the only one not really enjoying himself, he sat slightly isolated from the others staring out the window.

"Ron, we're still ok, right?" Hermione asked quietly, Ron looked up at her,

"Of course Hermione! I just feel a bit left out you know? Everyone here pretty much found someone for them, and I haven't." He said looking down at the last bit, Hermione reached over touching his arm gently,

"I wouldn't worry Ron, someone's gonna catch you up right quick, now that I'm out of the running." Ron grinned,

"Hermione you really are great you know that?"

"Course!" Hermione said like this was the most obvious thing ever, her and Ron both laughed. Following that, Ron got back into the groups conversations and seemed to really enjoy himself.

-------------------------

Ginny yawned as she sat down in between Harry and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. The train ride there had been lots of fun, and after taking the carriages over, they were now awaiting the sorting before she could eat and finally go to bed! Sitting on her butt almost the entire day on a train really wore her out, Ginny thought, rolling her eyes at herself.

She smiled as Harry took her hand under the table, just as the little scared first years filed in. Professor McGonagall placed down the stool and hat and as always they watched it split open and sing a cute little song about school houses, and how they should unite...Ginny tuned it out, looking around the hall until all the kids were done being sorted...she did pay attention enough to hear Harry say that they had 10 new little Gryffindors.

Ginny's eyes opened wide in shock when the doors opened up again and seven teenagers in muggle clothes walked into the great hall, they stopped in front of McGonagall just like the first years had. Her attention snapped back to the front as Dumbledore stood up, clearing his throat,

"Students I'd like to welcome you all back to another year at Hogwarts. But before we fill our stomachs with delicious foods, we have some more sorting that needs to be taken care of. Now I would like to introduce you to our five transfer students from America, and our two exchange students." A slightly warm amount of applause greeted the teens, who just sorta stood there looking around the hall.

"I will finish this after they've been sorted, if you please McGonagall." He said gesturing for her to begin.

Straightening her shoulders, the Professor, unrolled a short piece of parchment and began reading, "Best, Brooke."

A tall, pretty girl with glasses stepped up, her hands tucked into her back pockets causally. She had brownish blonde hair that came down to the bottom of her shoulder blades, and Ginny noticed the tips were dyed black. Sitting on the stool, she put the hat on her head and cocked her head apparently listening. A moment later, the hat cried,

"GRYFFINDOR!" Shrugging she placed the hat back down and walked over to where McGonagall pointed, she sat down near Ginny and her friends, studying the gold plate carefully before looking at the people around her. Then turning her attention back to the other new students, McGonagall said clearly,

"Carter, Allison." A petite brunette left the line, moving towards the front, she had very tan skin, and Ginny rubbed her pale arms subconsciously. She was quickly sorted into Gryffindor as well, followed by a Carter, Joshua, who had tan skin, and black hair that reached the middle of his neck. They sat down on either side of the Brooke girl.

An older boy named McDonald, Matthew was placed in Ravenclaw, he had short slightly spiky light brown hair, and a sweet smile, as he gave the last American girls hand a squeeze. She was a cute brunette, with a prominent chin, and short hair that came down to her sholders, and was also sorted into Ravenclaw, her name was McGill, Rebecka. Ginny watched as she settled into the seat next to the Matthew kid.

Next Professer McGonagall called out, " Lapeirre, Ilenya."

A beautiful, blonde girl, with hair that flowed to the middle of her back, walked forward, she had a perfect body and big blue eyes, all the male eyes in the room followed her behind, as her hips swayed just the slightest until she placed the hat on her head and sat on the stool. A moment later the hat called out, "RAVENCLAW!"

She stood up and followed the Americans to the Ravenclaw table. The only person left was a young man, with brown almost black hair that came down to the top of his eyebrows getting longer in the back, his eyes were a dark brown, and he sorta slumped. He had a slightly large nose, but he was handsome none the less, McGonagall called out his name, "Kuya, Jullian." he sorta shuffled a moment before just walking up and quickly sitting on the stool.

"Slytherin." Harry and Ron said together, resorting back to their favorite game to play when the first years were being sorted, and guessing which house they would be in, they usually were right.

The hat finally made a decision and said, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

There was a collective gasp around the room, "I really thought we had this one pinned!" Ron said,

"Apparently so did everyone else." Harry said looking confused. After Jullian had sat down, Dumbledore stood back up, and said,

"I know that this has been a longer sorting ceremony then usual, so I won't delay you much longer. The five American students, are from Sandlewood Academy of Magic, and by our system 6th year and above.

"The lovely Miss Lapeirre, is American also but has lived in Greece sine she was five, and is part of a the exchange program between countries. Mr. Kuya is from Russia, and is in the exchange program as well. Now that, that's said, let us eat!" and He sat down again, and instantly the food appeared on the tables.

Ron smiled digging in greedily, and Hermione who was closest to the new Americans, moved over one seat, and said, "Hi my name is Hermione, I'm head girl, and welcome to Hogwarts." She said shaking each of their hands in turn. Brooke nodded looking at her weird,

"Head girl?" she asked, Hermione smiled,

"Yes its basically...well what is it exactly? Ok, well we have people called prefects, and they patrol the hallways after curfew, and take care of things like that to make the Teachers jobs easier, and the head girl and boy are like in charge of all the prefects."

Brooke and her two friends nodded, "Well I'm Brooke, as you probably heard, and these are two of my best friends, Allison and Josh. Becca is my other best friend, and Matt is practically my brother."

Hermione glanced over at the other table, and then turned back to them, "Oh I heard you and Josh had the same last name, are you brother and sister?" Hermione asked Allison.

"We're fraternal twins." They said together, Brooke laughed

"They do that a lot." She told Hermione, Ginny moved over into Hermione's vacated seat and smiled,

"Hey I'm Ginny, and two of my brothers are twins as well, so we're used to it. Actually Fred and George...(the twins) came back this year to be assistant Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, and my oldest brother Bill is here also as the Quidditch assistant."

"That's cool! How many brothers do you have?" Josh asked, smiling at Ginny flirtatiously,

"Well the idiot with all the food in his mouth, is Ron, he's a year older then me, and then you know about the twins, and then there's Percy, and Charlie, and of course Bill...but we don't talk to Percy anymore, he's a git." Ginny answered, "Oh and of course this is our friend Harry."

"I love British accents, they are so cool!" Brooke said laughing again, "Harry? Like Harry Potter, Harry? Oh that's cool, we heard all about your savin' the world and what not, hey you must be Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley then! That's pretty sweet, good to meet you guys."

"Wow I didn't know I was known in America to..." Harry said sheepishly,

"Well your known but defiantly not quite as famous as you are here." Allison said,

"You're a lot cuter in person." Brooke told Harry, it was basically just a casual statement, Harry blushed,

"Erm thanks..." He said rubbing the back of his neck,

"You're welcome." Brooke said turning back to Hermione and Ginny,

"So what year are you all in?" Ron asked, finally swallowing enough to talk to the new kids. They all looked at him clearly confused,

"Huh?" Josh asked.

"Umm...well at our school, we have a grading system, we are all in the 12th grade. So I guess from what Professor Dumbledore said, we are 7th years? I suppose..." Allison said shrugging,

"So how old are ya'll then?" Harry asked,

"Oh well we're 17, Brooke is 18, and so is Matt, Becca's 16. what about you guys?" Josh said, as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice..."Oo that's weird..what is this stuff?"

Ginny laughed, "Oh that's pumpkin juice, and I'm 16, Harry just turned 17 in July, Ron's 17 and Hermione is 18. We mostly just go by 6th or 7th years here though." She told him.

"What classes are you going to take?" Hermione asked,

"Well I'm doing Advanced Potions, DADA, Transfiguration, Advanced Charms, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes most likely." Brooke said,

"I have the same schedule except I'm taking Muggle Studies instead of Ancient Runes, Josh is only doing the basics no advanced classes or extra stuff." Allison added

"Well that's cool looks like we'll be in a lot of classes together." Hermione said.

Ginny smiled this year was defiantly interesting, seven new older students, new relationships, and new teachers (assistant or not). Ginny yawned, and her new friends all did to, seeing her do it. "Well as soon as Dumbledore releases us, I'm going to bed."

--------------------

The teens trudged up the stairs, flight after flight, as they all headed up to Gryffindor tower, the three new kids following after them chatting quietly amongst themselves.

"Their American accents are weird, they drop most of their 'G's I noticed..." Ron muttered to Harry,

"Yeah...but they seem really nice, and all three of the girls are quite pretty." Harry answered, Ron nodded in agreement.

As they approached the portrait of the fat lady, Hermione spoke up, "This is the only entrance to the Gryffindor common room and dorms, the password is Guano."

The Americans looked at each other for a second and started laughing, "Guano?" Brooke said laughter still coating her voice,

"We think that Snape - the Potions Professer - came up with it, probably his attempt at a joke, or just his opinion of us." Ron said, "He's a git."

"Ron..." Hermione said warningly

"What? He is!" Ron said defensively, Hermione just rolled her eyes, gave the Fat Lady the password, and climbed through the portrait hole. Everyone followed her, Brooke and Allison looked around with interest, while Ron just challenged Josh to a game of Wizards Chess.

"So...where do we sleep?" Allison asked, yawning widely,

"Oh well I'll show you, your dorm then." Hermione said, turning towards the spiral staircase on the right side, climbing up a few landings, she then led them through a door and into a circular room, with four, four-poster beds, with deep red hangings, and gold thread,

"Hmm...are we allowed to redecorate some?" Brooke asked, fingering the velvet curtains in slight displeasure.

"Oh, well I've never even thought of that, I suppose... if you... go ahead." Hermione said shrugging one shoulder,

"Yay." Brooke said smiling happily,

"Brookie..." Allison said shaking her head, and rolling her eyes.

Brooke pulled out a black wand, with silver vines twisting around it, and waved it lightly, flicking her wrist at the peak of the movement. The hangings moved as if in a strong breeze, and as they fell back down, they changed to a medium shade of purple with black stitching, when she pulled back the curtains, the comforter and pillows, were black, with vertical stripes of different thickness, in red, purple, bright green, light blue, and some pink. it was very cool (A/n I use these colors on my myspace, it may not sound like it, but they look really good together) Brooke nodded satisfied,

"So where do you sleep Hermione?" She asked,

"Oh well, since I'm Head girl this year, I'm sharing a common room with the Head boy on the fourth floor. Ya'll can come visit me anytime you want, but if you have any questions, Ginny is in the dorm above us, and you can ask her." Hermione replied, turning to go, "Goodnight, girls...Pavarti and Lavender, your other dorm mates, will be up soon and ya'll can get to know each other. So till tomorrow." She said as she put her hand on the door,

"Night." Allison and Brooke said in unison. Hermione left, and as she descended the stairs she passed Pavarti and Lavender, they were talking about the new students. Hermione rolled her eyes, like the new kids were really undercover spies for the remaining death eaters...if there were any remaining ones. Please.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Hermione turned to the boys, "I've already got the girls settled in, why don't you show Josh where he's sleeping." Hermione said as she plopped down next to Harry on the couch near the fire place, Ron nodded and him and Josh stood, as they left Hermione turned to her friend,

"Have you ever thought of redecorating the things in your room? Brooke just did it, I never realized we could even do that!" She said "It looks really neat, better then the over used red and gold, I mean I'm proud of being Gryffindor, but it gets tiring after seven years..."

Harry shook his head, "No I've never actually thought we could change the colors...that's really cool I think I might do that!" Harry said smiling at Hermione, "Oh yeah good luck sharing a common room with Zabini."

"Thanks Harry, goodnight." She said, as they both stood, giving him a hug, she left the common room and headed downstairs to her new one.

--------

_Harry's Journal_

_Tuesday September 2nd 12:03am_

_Yesterday...since its now tomorrow, was great! The train ride was actually fun, and Ginny and I held hands during the sorting, and there's now seven new teenagers, at Hogwarts, none of which are British. There are Four girls, all of them are gorgeous, and three guys._

_One of them, Josh, is in my dorm, he's pretty cool, he's got a twin sister named Allison, and two best friends, Becca and Brooke, he used to date Becca, but now she's going out with Matt the other American. Josh is going to be in all of Ron and my classes, and he's really funny._

_I also found out we can change the colors in our rooms! My hangings are now dark green and the blankets, are black and can the sheets are bright green. Ron changed his to Chudley Cannons colors and Josh has blue, and black. _

_For some reason I'm looking forward to school tomorrow, and also spending more time with Ginny, I think I'm going to invite her to the next Hogsmeade weekend...when is the next Hogsmeade weekend? Anyway its late, and I've got classes tomorrow, and need to get used to waking up early again. So night._

_-Harry_

----------

Rolling over, George groaned, why did he decide to do this again? He'd forgotten how damn early he had to wake up. Kicking off the blue blankets twisted around his legs, he stood up padding into the bathroom for a piss. Then George opened the door to Fred's room, tiptoeing in, he jumped on Fred, yelling loudly.

"AHHHH! Get OFF me, you prat!" Fred said as they tumbled off the bed, George laughed as he pinned his brother down. Before Fred could do anything, George let a long strand of drool begin to hang out of his mouth, and slowly descend towards his twin.

"ERG! Stop George!" Fred said, struggling under him, sucking it back up, George rolled off laughing. Standing up he said,

"Morning bro." and walked out of Fred's room and went to grab his things for a shower.

----

Following George into their shared bathroom, Fred began brushing his teeth, and talking to his brother over the sound of the running water, "So whatcha think of the new girls in Gryffindor...Allison and what was it? Brooke?"

"Beautiful." George said laughing, "What's it matter?"

"Well, we've been working diligently for two years now, never taking breaks and suffering hard hours, while the boss is breathing down our necks, and no one is grateful for our constant work, don't you think we deserve a little fun?" Fred answered dramatically,

"Of course, but what does this have to do with two lovely students?" George asked, "Wait...you don't mean?"

"Yes my brother, yes I do." Fred said smirking at his reflection in the fogging mirror.

-----------

"Her-mi-o-ne!" Bill called, breaking up her name, as he called into her Common room. Zabini stuck his head out of his bedroom door, looking for the intruder,

"Granger is in the shower, up there." He said quietly, pointing to the second landing where Hermione's room was, before he disappeared.

Bill grinned, "This should be fun..." He said to himself, as he ascended the deep blue carpeted stairs. Trying the handle to the door he found it was locked, so he _Alohomora_-ed it. Slipping in he looked at the frosted glass, and at Hermione's naked figure. Swallowing, he shook his head and was surprised when Hermione started singing,

"_Come on baby_

_your driving me crazy_

_I'm trying to be sensitive to all your going through_

_just know_

_no matter where you go_

_It'll always be you!_

_These are the days of love -_

_sometimes we fight_

_goin on,_

_long into the night_

_These are the days of love -_

_it won't always be perfect_

_but at the end of the day_

_it'll be ok"_

Bill smiled, she had a really good singing voice, but he didn't recognize the song, maybe it was muggle...

_"I don't want perfection --_

_you are enough for me_

_cause you and I combined_

_make it perfect - you'll see_

_Sometimes its hard to sit back, relax_

_and enjoy the ride_

_calm down, turn around, your there by_

_my side_

_thick and thin_

_through it all_

_your there when I call_

_on a whim_

_that's what I'll do_

_do it all for you_

AHHHHHHH!"

Hermione screamed, Bill started laughing, he had interrupted her shower, by flushing the toilet and turning the water cold. Hermione peered through the frosted, steamy door, and screamed again,

"BILL!" He laughed harder, she reached out of the sliding door, and pulled a towel in, wrapping it around herself. She pushed the door open the rest of the way, and there was Hermione, in all her wet, dripping - glaring - glory.

"William Arthur Weasley!" Hermione said with a look of pure fury on her face, he stopped laughing momentarily, and just grinned at her,

"Yes, Hermione Jade Granger?"

"UGHHH!" Hermione said, still glaring. After a long moment, her face slowly softened and she smiled, and began laughing right along side Bill.

Blaise came up hearing all the screaming,

"You all right Granger? I heard screaming..." He started, trailing off, as he saw Bill collapsed on the floor clutching his sides, Hermione leaning against a wall howling with laughter, in only a towel.

"Um, I'm guessing I missed something?" he said, looking at the two of them like they had started kissing Malfoy, while imitating Snape.

"Yeah," Hermione said between giggles, "it probably won't be funny to you at all, but while I was taking a shower, he flushed the toilet, so that was the the scream you heard, then I glared at him, and said his full name, and he said mine back, and it was funny!" She said breaking down again,

"Hmm, ok...ya'll have fun." He said shaking his head as he walked away, Hermione clutched at her towel, as it slipped slightly,

"Ok Bill, out now." She said pulling him up,

"Can't I stay?" He asked pouting,

"No, now leave." Hermione said giving him a kiss and pushing him out the door, locking it with more then just the mechanism on the door.

Bill leaned against the wall outside the bathroom,

"You have an amazing voice, Hermione." He called through the closed door,

"Thanks, but no I don't." Hermione said back, Bill could hear the blush in her voice,

"Whatever you say, Beautiful!" He said, as he walked down the stairs, and fell onto the couch across from the silent Slytherin, who was sharing a common room with his girlfriend.

"She wouldn't believe you either?" He asked Bill quietly,

"No...you've heard her sing?" Bill asked back, as he tilted his head,

"Yes, when she took a shower last night. She was singing a song by The Killers." Blaise said, examining his right shoe,

"You listen to muggle music, Zabini?" he asked surprised,

"Yeah." _'Well that was an elaborete answer_.'

"Oh, I just never thought a Slytherin would..." Bill said rubbing the back of his head,

"Well some Slytherin's are different." Blaise replied as he picked up a book, right as Hermione came down the stairs.

"Ready for the first day of term, handsome?" Hermione asked as she pulled her hair back, into a messy bun on the back of her head,

"Yeah." Both guys answered at the same time, Hermione smiled. _'Since when is he you're handsome_?' Bill thought, shaking it off, he said,

"Hermione, I got your present like I said I would." handing her, three sunflowers (her favorite) and a single red rose, with a white ribbon tied around it. She squealed. Loudly.

"Oh-my-gosh! Thank you Bill!" She said, kissing him passionately. Then Blaise cleared his throat, so they pulled apart and she smiled,

"Ok lets go boys." Hermione said swinging her bag over her shoulder, and grabbing Bill's hand, kissing him one last time on the cheek as she pulled him out of the portrait hole.

Blaise following, quietly behind, still reading the book.

---------------

Becca, stared at the closed blue curtains around her, it was true, she really was in England. Sitting up she pushed back her cover and pulled the curtains open, swinging her legs over the bed. She looked at the beds around her...they were all empty...what time was it? 8:45! Shoot! Becca jumped up pulling her new uniform from her trunk, grabbed a towel, and all her other toiletries, picked up her shoes and ran like hell to the nearest bathroom.

Stripping down she threw all her things on the floor and got in the shower. Becca finished up in five minutes, drying off, and getting dressed hurriedly, she brushed her teeth, while pulling on one sock, finishing up she pushed her feet in her school shoes, picked up her various belongings and ran like mad back to the dorm, dropping off her stuff she grabbed her bag, stuffing the book she'd been reading last night in it, and ran like mad hell again, down to the great hall, running a brush through her wet hair.

She skidded to a halt, and grabbed two pieces of toast and a strip of bacon, right as all the food disappeared signifying the end of breakfast. She glanced at her watch and ran again, rushing to her first class, hoping she still remembered where the prefect pointed it out last night on the way to the Ravenclaw common room.

"You're late Mrs. McGill. Class starts promptly at nine."

"Sorry Professor McGonagall." Becca said taking a seat next to the red head girl, she saw her friends talking to the other night at the Gryffindor table. Pulling out her transfiguration book, she flipped to the page that was written on the board.

"Hi I'm Ginny, I've talked to your friends." The red head whispered, next to her,

"Becca." She whispered back, shaking her hand. "You know in America, even if you really didn't like one of your dorm mates, you still woke her up if she was going to be late, and if she had beat the crap out of you the day before, she'd still do the same for you, England is defiantly a lot different."

Ginny nodded, "Yeah it takes awhile to get used to, I just set my alarm on my watch, so only I can mess up the time."

They both turned back to the front listening to McGonagall's lecture about the difficulties of changing bunnies into Tiara's.

"Now before you perform the incantation, be sure to hold the bunny by its right foot, this insures that your fingers do not change into part of the Tiara, because the feet are the band, and you want to avoid holding onto any part that would be near the jewels." Nodding Becca picked up her white wand, with green flowing lines, etched into the wood.

"Now pull up shortly, and drag your hand down and to the right quickly saying, '_Cuniculus Actaeon Apex' _." McGonagall said, Becca said the incantation, and moved her arm exactly as she was told, the little white, and butterscotch colored bunny, vibrated as it turned into a silver tiara, with diamond and topaz accents. Smiling she lifted it, placing it carefully on her head.

laughing Ginny said, "Gorgeous!" Becca laughed to,

"Very good McGill, ten points to Ravenclaw. Oh and I've seen you've done it to Weasley, ten to Gryffindor as well." Ginny placed her newly made tiara on her red hair, the diamonds and pearls sparking in the light. Becca and Ginny slapped five.

------------------

Blaise smirked, not a Malfoy smirk, but a cute one, he was sitting at a desk in the middle of the DADA classroom his second class of the day, Granger was next to him, she wasn't exactly his friend, but they weren't enemy's. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts assistant professors, were in charge of the class while Professor Lahodick went out for a moment to escort Longbottom to the Hospital wing. Malfoy Transfigured his stool into a giant tack...lets just say it wasn't pretty.

"Scenario: You are finding yourself in need of a good laugh, so you go to your stash of joke shop products." The Weasley twins began, starting their weird sentence finishing thing,

"When horror of horrors! You discover your gold mine is depleted and you need something fast -"

" - The next Hogsmeade weekend isn't for another month, and even if you could go, they check your pockets and confiscate anything on Filch's list -"

" - What do you do?"

"You come to us of course!" They finished together, throwing their arms over the others shoulders.

"For all your pranking needs, come the fifth floor, the second door on the right across from the Lockness Monster tapestry!"

"But keep it on the down low from the teachers,"

"because the person who snitched won't be a happy wizard or witch!" They said almost airily but you could hear the promise in their voices.

Hermione snorted softly beside Blaise, "Now I know why they wanted to come back to Hogwarts... missed Filtch my arse." She said quietly,

Blaise smiled, '_Hmm, with a direct source for merchandise in the castle, this year will be hard to come out of unscathed_.' Blaise thought to himself, as the Professor came back in,

"Ok class, I'd like you all to put away your books and push your desks to the wall, we're going to have an evaluation." There was quiet chatter, as everyone did as they were told,

"Pair off with the person who was at your desk..." the room became filled with groups of two, except for Finnigan, who had been with Longbottom,

"Malfoy, you can sit this out, since you are the cause of Longbottoms grievances, Finnigan pair up with MacDougal." Professor Lahodick said. When everyone was ready, she began with the "evaluation".

"Wands out. Disarm your partner only, no dark magic or its detention." shouts of '_Expelliarmus_', _'Stupify' _and '_Accio wand'_, were heard through out the room, and some light thumps by those who managed to be stupified.

"Very good, now please return wands to their owners and revive fallen classmates. Ok now use light jinxes, nothing that can't be undone quickly, but use your imagination."

Before the class could begin, there were two loud shouts, and everyone turned to watch Fred and George, as they battled it out on one side of the room. Fred's hair was changing colors rapidly, flashing like a cheap motel sign, while George was in a VERY short french maids dress, complete with a duster, and kinky background music.

They growled at each other, purple and green light flashed across the room and, Fred's clothes began to slowly melt off, piece by piece, and George was now a walrus in a french maid costume. There was laughter around the room, even Professor Lahodick was enjoying the show.

Once again flashes of light, and Fred was seen trying to pull a squid off his face, while George (who was no longer a walrus, but still wearing the dress) tried unsuccessfully to catch his right leg, which was running around the room, laughing madly, as it jumped up kicking students in the butts. This really got a good reaction.

The Professor, decided she should do something before anyone else got any ideas, and said "_Immobulis_!" and the twins, and George's leg, floated about three feet off the ground, completely still, only their eyes moving, and Fred's clothes dripped into a colorful puddle underneath him, his pants the only thing still left on him.

"Not that, that wasn't entertaining, but its best we stop here for today. I'd like eight inches on your favorite defensive spells and when and from whom you learned them, on my desk by Thursday. Class dismissed."

Everyone gathered up their belongings, some still rubbing sore spots where they hit the ground, and filed out of the room, chattering about their new Professor and what happened in the class.

"Granger, Zabini please stay behind, and right the Mr. Weasleys if you please. Malfoy here's your detention slip, give it to your head of house, and report here Saturday night, at 7:30." Lahodick said, turning and walking back up to her office, chuckling lightly.

"Go on with out me." Hermione told Brooke, and Allison, before turning back to the head boy, "You take Fred, I'll get George." Hermione told Blaise,

"How can you tell them apart?" Blaise asked, looking between the two,

"Well after countless summers at the burrow with them it comes naturally, but if you look there, you can see that Fred has a large freckle on the bottom right side of his neck, where as George has one under is left ear." Hermione said pointing,

Blaise nodded, and turned to the squid and Fred, "_Priori Incantatem_" he said lazily, Fred fell to the ground, his hands pulling the squid off, grunting and gasping at the same time...if that was possible.

"Damn squid." He said, and then was squirted with ink.

George laughed, he was successfully unfrozen and had gotten back his normal clothes, and Hermione was bringing his leg over, while George pulled his robes on,

"You're an ass." Fred growled through the thick black liquid, George just laughed again.

Blaise and Hermione rolled their eyes, and walked out of the room together. Heading down towards lunch, talking lightly.

George cast a charm and all the desks and chairs swept back to their rightful places, and Fred cleaned up his face, and turned the puddle back into clothes before they too went to the Great Hall.

------------

"Allie!"

"Brookie!"

"This is so cool!"

"What is?"

"Didn't ya see it?"

"No...see what?"

"Fred and George of course!"

"Ginny's brothers? What'd they do?"

"They were watchin' us...and when we talked to them...they were flirtin' with us!"

"Shut up!"

"I'm serious!"

"That's awesome! They are really cute..."

"And they aren't that much older then us!"

"Hmm...are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin?"

"I think so!"

Josh rolled his eyes, as the girls started giggling and falling all over each other, while they were walking down to lunch. They were to much.

"This should be fun." Brooke said,

"Naked!" Josh shouted out, and they all started laughing.

-----------------------------------------

N/n I hope this isn't all confusing from the way I switch a lot, and I hope you don't mind the new Characters, but I wanted something else, and not so much all Harry potter. This chapter was nice and long, so review and tell me what you think! and if you have an idea that you think might work in the story or a funny event that you think should be put in here, send it to me and maybe I'll put it in the story!

_Cuniculus Actaeon Apex _--- is Latin for Rabbit into crown lol

oh and the song Hermione sings...I own that so no disclaimer for it.

-Monkeysatethetwins


End file.
